Love's Art
by K1592annie
Summary: Sakura has a hand that can draw just anything just by looking at a picture. One day, at a dinner, she meets the most gorgeous man she has ever seen, but there is just one problem... He is already in a relationship. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I don't know if you're reading this story because KAYKAY734 mentioned it in her stories or if you just happened to stumble on it by accident but this is my first time writing a story and I'm nervous if anyone is going to like this or if it's going to get a second chapter. KAYKAY734 told me it was good but I don't know so I'm a little bit nervous so I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment and tell me what you think.

Here we go!

* * *

"Soo, can you?"

"I don't know. It's pretty big, and it's gonna take me days to finish it and not to mention I have other clients as well."

"But you can do it, right?"

"...I guess so."

"Yay! Wait until I tell Naruto he's gonna be sooo happy!"

*Sigh*

Currently, a girl with pink hair and a girl with long platinum blonde hair that was usually kept in a ponytail but was in a bun today sat in a café, drinking coffee together during their lunch break.

"You know Ino," the pink haired girl said to the platinum blonde, "you still have to pay me. I'm not doing this for free just and Naruto are my friends."

"Poo-hoo, Forehead," Ino said to the pink haired girl. "I know I know, God you're so business like, Sakura." She said, her phone to her ear. "Naruto! Hi! Guess what! ... She said yes! ... Yeah ... Mhm ... Mhm ... Yeah ... Oh yeah, you got the picture right? ... Great! ... I love you! Leave it on the counter on your lunch break ... On you're on it right now? ... Oh okay well me and Forehead are in Theresa's ... Mhm ... Just drop it off and she'll do her magic ... Oh ... I haven't told her yet ... Okay see ya!" She hung up and turned to Sakura. "He's on his way."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I heard."

Ino nodded. "You know, I just love him so much!"

"I never would've thought. You and Naruto." She said, shaking her head. "Him and Hinata were such a perfect couple back in high school. I wonder what happened ... They never talked about it."

"Did it ever occur to you they don't wanna talk about it? Your huge forehead is good for your imagination, but not your thoughts."

"Oh shut up."

"Oo oo, here he comes!" Ino smiled and got up, running out the door and to Naruto who barely got out of his car. Sakura smiled at that. She was happy that Ino was happy. She hoped that someday she would find someone like that. Her thoughts were interrupted when both Naruto and Ino came back in and sat across from her in the booth.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He smiled at her.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled back. "Where's the picture?"

"Oh. Riiight," He shifted from his seat to reach to his back pocket and set the picture on the table, "Here."

Sakura slid the picture to her side of the table and took a look at the picture. She took a look at the structure. Ino had sent a picture of it from her phone, but actually looking at her with her eyes. She was right, it gonna take a few days, maybe a week or two, maybe even three.

Sakura sighed. "This might take me a few weeks to finish."

"How many?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. One, two, maybe three ... four is the longest."

"That's too long, Forehead." Ino complained.

"Do you want this to look like the picture or not?" Sakura looked up at Ino annoyed. "Plus it's landscape, and five people are on here ... not to mention a school in the back and trees. The sun is out ... It looks like it's the afternoon. Was it around your lunch time?" She looked up at them.

They both nodded.

Sakura sighed as she studied the picture. "I'll have to find the right canvas for this picture and like I said before, I have other clients who want me to do their pictures as well. I don't just work for my friends, you know that Ino-pig. So, you'll just have to be patient with me. I'll call you when it's done." She put the picture in her wallet. "And I promise you that I won't lose this." She looked at the time. "I gotta go. See you guys later." She got up and left the café.

Ino leaned back and kicked and whined. "I want that picture big! I wanna put it on the wall when we move in to our new apartment! It holds so many memories!"

Naruto banged his hold on the table. "Me too." He mumbled.

"Stupid clients." They mumbled simultaneously.

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment building and went to check her mail. She found her apartment number and took out her mail. She stood there and went through it. "Bills, bills, bills ... client," She opened it to read it. "When is my picture going to be done? My grandmother is ill and she does not have good eyes and I want her to see the picture big before we move," She read aloud. "Ugh!" She stomped her feet repeatedly.

"Wee woo, looks like someone's having a tantrum down here."

Sakura turned around and saw one of her neighbors. "Oh, hey Temari."

"Hey there, kiddo." She said, smirking and opening her mailbox also going through her mail as she talked to Sakura. "What's got you in a bunch?"

"Stupid clients. Here read this." She said, handing Temari her recent mail. She took it and read it.

"Wow. Sounds needy." She handed it back. "But, is it done yet?"

"It's almost done. But she said she wants it **exactly **like the picture. 'I want it exactly like the picture. If I see one missing detail, I want my money back." She said pitching her voice. "And I can't have that because you know, that money is what's paying my rent." She said, making Temari laugh. "And now, Naruto and Ino want me to do a picture for them when they were back in high school and you know how impatient those two are."

"Oh Sakura, why do you have to be such a talented artist?" Temari asked, shaking her head.

"I ask myself that question every day." Sakura sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately. "I'm just glad I finished the one for you. Where'd you put it anyway?"

"If you'd come by more often, maybe you'd know." Temari accused.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, it's just these clients are so freakin' pushy and this lady," she flapped the mail in her hand, "has a stick up in her ass and is a bitch by the way."

"Woo, can't handle that." Temari looked up at Sakura and saw her looking at her mail with frustration. "Hey, why don't you come over for dinner?"

"What? No, I can't. I have to get started on Ino's picture and finish some othe-"

"It wasn't a question."

"Tema-"

"And plus we're having a guest over. It'll be fun. Even though it's Shikamaru's friend from work and they'll probably be talking business but whatever. You need a break, girl!"

"I don't know..."

"Like I said, it wasn't a question."

"..."

"Come by at 6."

"..."

"If you're not at my apartment at 6, I will come over there and and drag you to my apartment."

"..."

"I live four doors from your apartment Sakura."

"...Fine."

"6 it is. You better be there, missy." She said, pointing her finger at her before going up the stairs to her apartment.

Sakura sighed before doing the same and going to her apartment. "Might as well get something done before dinner." She said before getting her art supplies out before getting one of the unfinished portraits and setting it on her art stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Art**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Sakura was in her apartment drawing on her almost completed portrait of her annoying client that sent her the letter from this morning. She wanted to get her's out of the way so she wouldn't have to hear her mouth or get any more letters of when her picture will come in or threats from her when she heard or rather a banging on her door. She was about to get up when she heard the door open. Her eyes opened and she turned around in her seat and saw Temari. She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only you."

"'Oh, it's only you'? That's all you have to say for yourself?" She said angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" Sakura asked, returning to her drawing.

"Why am I so angry?" Temari repeated. "Why am I so angry? Sakura, I told you to come to my house for dinner at 6! And it's almost 7! The time that Shikamaru's guests are supposed to come over! And didn't I say that I would drag your ass to my apartment if I had to?"

Sakura's drawing utensil dropped to the ground once she remembered the agreement they made this morning. "...oopsie."

"'Oopsie'? Now you say 'oopsie'? Well yeah 'oopsie' is right." Temari said, crossing her arms.

Sakura turned around to look up at Temari with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"...Fine. But go get dressed."

"Dressed? I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

Temari looked her up and down. She was wearing a white long sleeve halter top and maroon jeans. But...

"Your hair's a mess. Did you even brush it when you came in this morning? Or did you went straight to your drawings?" She asked.

Sakura scratched her cheek and looked down and Temari sighed.

Temari looked around Sakura's mess of an apartment with canvas' everywhere, finished and unfinished drawings everywhere and found a brush. "Ha!" She winked. "C'mere." She grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her making her 'eep' and brushed her hair. "Now, we can go." She dragged her out of the apartment, still holding her arm.

"Wait! My phone! I'm waiting on a phone call!" Sakura said.

Temari sighed, already outside of the apartment. "Fine, get it." She let Sakura run in her apartment to get her cell phone. Sakura came back with her purse. "Where's your phone?" She asked.

"In my purse, duh. Think, Tema." She said, walking ahead of her.

"Ugh! I swear, we could've been hanging out in my apartment for an hour! That's why I told you to come at 6 because Shikamaru's friend comes at 7 baka!" Temari yelled, hitting Sakura at the back of her head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I forgot and I-"

"-Got lost in your drawings. I know." Temari finished for her. She sighed. "You need a break, which is why, I'm doing this for you." She said, entering her apartment. "Shikamaru, Sakura is here!"

Shikamaru was laying on the couch and watching TV, his back was to them, he waved. "Hey Sakura."

"Hi Shikamaru."

"You can't even see her baka!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru moved his head a little. "Hey."

Sakura giggled. "Hi."

Temari sighed. "I'll finish dinner. Sakura make yourself comfortable. You could've done that an hour ago but whatever."

"I told you I was sorry gosh, you can hold a grudge." Sakura mumbled, walking over to the couch. Shikamaru moved his legs so Sakura could sit. She saw that they hanged the portrait she gave them on top of the fireplace. She smiled. It was a picture of them on their wedding day. Shikamaru and Temari are almost a year marrried. When Temari heard about her from Shikamaru she went straight to her and gave her this photo, she said it was her favorite and she wanted it big as a memento. When Sakura saw the picture, she knew why. It was a wedding photo and any woman would want this and she knew the man in the photo as well. It was Shikamaru, her cousin. Well, not blood-cousin, step-cousin. He went to Konoha High while she was home schooled. So, in a way, she felt that that portrait was a part of her as well.

"Nice to finally see your face. I thought you got kidnapped." Shikamaru commented.

Sakura giggled at his joke. "No, sorry. It's just work. I have a lo"t on my slate. Sorry, I haven't been able to visit."

Shikamaru yawned. "It's alright. You do have the hand of god, that's what your dad used to say right?" He gave her a small smile.

Sakura gave a small, but sad smile, back as well. "Yeah, he did. But, anyway, how's it going with you and Temari? Planning to have any little Shika's and Tema's, huh?" She evilly smiled.

"No. She's troublesome enough." He answered, scratching the back of his neck blushing. Sakura giggled. _'Oh, he's so planning it.'_

"When is it? First year anniversary?"

Shikamaru just glanced at her.

Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked, coming into the living room.

"Nothing." Sakura said, trying to keep in her laughter. "Nothing at all."

Temari looked confused as she stood behind the couch. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "That must be your friends." She sighed. "Why are they here again?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know. I think business or something like that. We probably might talk about something else afterwards." Shikamaru said getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Well you stay seated with Sakura." Temari said, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down on the sofa. "And I'll be the good wife and answer the door." She said, winking as she walked away to the door.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud again as she saw Shikamaru's face when Temari forced him to sit back down on the sofa.

* * *

When the door opened, the first thing that Sasuke heard was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard in his life. He knew it wasn't the woman standing in front of him, or the one standing next to him either. It had to be someone inside.

"Helloo! I'm Temari Nara! Welcome! You must be Shikamaru's business partner slash friend." She smiled and she looked to the woman standing next to him. "Shikamaru didn't tell me someone else was coming. He said it was just one person." She said, looking at the woman confused.

"Oh." Sasuke said, clearing his throat and getting the beautiful laughter out of his head. "This is my girlfriend, Karin. I hope it isn't a problem I brought her along. She wanted to get out of her apartment."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just cook up some more stuff. It'll take a little time but it'll be quick! Don't worry, come on in." She said, opening the door wide for them to come in.

"Shikamaru! Open some space on that couch! Our guests are here! Suketchi, help me with dinner!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I hate it when she calls me that." She said to Shikamaru who smirked. "Suketchi suketchi suketchi suketchi." He repeated which caused her to giggle. "Stop it!" She said hitting him.

"Suketchi!" Temari yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming, _Okaasan_!" She yelled giggling and running to the kitchen.

Sasuke couldn't catch the face with the giggle as he was walking to the living room but he did see pink. He sat down next to Shikamaru with Karin next to him and stared at the TV, he felt Karin cling on to him more than usual. He glanced her quickly and then gave a quick glance to the kitchen when he heard another laugh.

* * *

"Okaasan, really?"

"Well, if you stop being so _bossy_, maybe I wouldn't have called you that." Sakura said, cutting some onions. "And stop calling Suketchi!"

"Well you are a suketchi, so it fits you perfectly." Temari sticked her tongue out at her. Sakura laughed.

"Why are you doing dinner? I thought you were done?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Shikamaru's _guest _brought a plus one and I did dinner for four not five and I have no idea how their appetite is and plus I don't wanna cook tomorrow, so I'm making as much as possible." She winked.

"Niiice. Slick." Sakura replied. "I would've done the same."

"Except you don't cook. You order out." Temari said. "You know, for someone who was going to be a doctor, you don't eat healthy stuff."

"I eat healthy stuff." Sakura argued.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I eat bananas, apples, smoothies, salads, fruit cups, yogurts, pears, eggs, bacon, and a lot of vegetables. I eat _a lot_ of healthy stuff. Actually I'm the one is putting the healthy stuff in this meal. You see, you are soo lucky you have tomatoes. You wanna know why? Because they're _healthy_? And you wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna make a tomato salad. That's right. I'm gonna make a _healthy_ tomato salad." Sakura said, stubbornly walking to the refrigerator and getting out the tomatoes and starting on the tomato salad.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Sasuke heard a voice he didn't recognize yell.

"Get your asses over here!" He heard Temari yell.

Shikamaru sighed. "Come on before my troublesome wife drags us over there." He said, getting up stretching and yawning and walking to the dining room. Sasuke got up and followed Shikamaru with Karin behind him.

Sasuke entered the dining room and saw a lot of food and when he said a lot he means _a lot. _Was this a feast or dinner? Oh well, he'll eat until he gets full. His wife did her best and he won't argue with that. He only saw her at the dining table. Where is that other person who shout that dinner was ready?

"Temari, where is-" Shikamaru asked, already sitting down.

"I'll find out. Hold on." Temari said, cutting him off. She walked to the kitchen. "Sa- Ugh, why are you eating the cookies? Dinner is ready!"

"This is the appetizer."

"The appetizer is outside."

"B-But these are my favorite cookies!"

"Ugh!"

"At least let me have one more!"

"...How many have you had?"

"...Six."

"Six? Six?! No! No more! Let's go, Suketchi!"

"No no no no! I want my cookies!"

"No cookies! You're gonna get full! Appetizer is outside!"

"Neechan!"

Sasuke saw Temari dragging a pink-haired woman by the back of her white halter top and the pink-haired woman had crumbs of cookies near her mouth with her pout. Shikamaru had his head leaned against his hand with an amused smile on his face. "Niichan! Tell her to let me have more cookies!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Sorry imoto, but I'm hungry and knowing you, you're gonna get full fast or you're gonna stuff your face just to get out of here and get back to your apartment, _Suketchi."_

Sakura glared at him. "Traitor!" Temari let her go and she sat on the floor with her arms crossed. "And don't call me that!"

Sasuke stared at the conversation/argument that they were having, but mostly he was staring at Sakura. He can now put a face to the beautiful laughter that he heard when the door first opened to this apartment. He knew that that laughter belonged to her. He had heard Temari laugh and he knew that Karin did not laugh like that so it had to be her...and she was...beautiful. But he did not know her name. They kept calling her nicknames like Suketchi and imoto. Temari and Shikamaru were about to say her name until they got into this cookie situation.

"Okay!" Sakura said, jumping up from the floor. "I'll eat dinner, but onlyy..." She looked at both Shikamaru and Temari. "...if you let me eat the cookies _after _dinner." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes and nodding her head as if it was a great idea.

Temari nodded. "Fine, if it will get you to eat dinner, then yes you will get to eat the cookies after dinner."

"Yay!" She yelled, hugging Temari. "Oh wait! I forgot the tomato salad!" She yelled, running into the kitchen. Sasuke's head snapped up at the word tomato. _'Tomato...salad?'_

"You better not be eating cookies!"

"I'm not! I don't break promises remember?"

A minute later, Sakura came out with the tomato salad and set it down on the table. "Made it myself." She smiled. "I hope everyone enjoys it." She said, taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

"That was my seat!" Temari yelled.

"Boo-hoo. You took too long. Plus, I don't know why you're complaining there's another seat right next to him. You have eyes, use them."

"I swear, you're getting your smart mouth from Ino, Sakura." Temari said, clenching her fist.

_'Sakura. Fits her.' _Sasuke thought, smirking before grabbing some of the tomato salad. (A/N: and by some, I mean _a lot_)

Sakura finally looked at the guests. There was a woman and a man. The woman had red hair with one part of her hair straight and the other part spiked up and she was wearing a purple tank top with a black thin sweater, black pants, red eyes and glasses. The woman didn't really interest her that much. The man was her main interest. He was...gorgeous. He had black hair that spiked up in the back..almost like a chicken. She tried not to laugh as she ate. He was wearing a navy t-shirt underneath a black sweater cut at the shoulders, black jeans and onyx eyes. _'It doesn't look like he came here to talk about business.' _She thought.

Karin saw Sakura eyeing Sasuke and she scooted closer to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this but decided to ignore it and enjoy his tomato salad. Karin isn't a very good cook but she was...okay...in the middle you could say. A few days ago when he came back from work, he asked her to make a tomato salad for him and it wasn't very god but it was...decent. Oh who was he kidding...the lettuce looked burnt and the tomatoes didn't look well cooked but he ate it anyway. He was hungry that day. The next day, he threw it away and came to Neji's for some good cooking. Tenten wasn't a good cook either but she was better than Karin that was for sure. But this...this tomato salad was...was _heaven! _He had to compliment her after dinner.

Sakura noticed the closeness but decided to ignore it as well. "So neechan, when are you and kashikoi over here gonna have little Shika's and Tema's running around?"

Shikamaru almost choked on his meat and Temari spit out her drink and looked at her wide eyed. She was just smiling wide while eating her salad and putting adding some salt.

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"You don't ask that...here!" Temari yelled, blushing.

"What? I just want to know." She said casually drinking her soda.

Temari glared at her. "I'm talking to you after everything is done." She said, pointing at her.

Sakura smiled at her. "I love you too, neechan." She winked.

* * *

After dinner, Shikamaru was stuck doing the dishes since Temari made him saying since she and Sakura made dinner while he did nothing but watch TV he should be useful and watch the dishes.

"I can't believe you asked us that! And in front of the guests too! Are you nuts?!"

"Maybe." Sakura winked.

"Ugh! You've been hanging out with Ino too much young lady!"

"See? It's things like these that makes me call you okaasan...and you would be a great mommy." She said, pinching both of her cheeks. Temari smacked both of her hands away, glaring at her and Sakura giggled.

"I'm gonna go talk to my husband right now, I'm mad at you." Temari said, walking away from Sakura and to the kitchen.

"It won't last for long! You'll be more mad with him than with me!" Sakura yelled after her, giggling. She flopped down on the love seat in the living room, smiling.

"You know, that was some tomato salad you made." She looked to her left and saw the gorgeous man from dinner sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, thanks." She said sheepishly smiling. "I haven't made tomato salad in a while so I was kinda nervous. Actually, I haven't cooked in a while so I didn't really know how it would turn out, but thank you."

"Well, it was fantastic." Sasuke smirked at her. He wanted to hear her laugh again but he didn't know what to say to hear that laugh again. He didn't know why but her laugh was just beautiful and music to his ears. He knew it was wrong because she was a total stranger and he had a girlfriend. His girlfriend's laugh was supposed to be music to his ears...but it wasn't. Her's was.

"Hey, who drew this?" Karin asked, looking at the picture above the fireplace.

"Oh!" Temari ran to Sakura and pulled her up and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Sakura!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Both Sasuke and Karin's face were shocked. Well, Sasuke had a shocked and impressed face and Karin's jaw dropped, but she also had a glare in her eye as she saw the impression in her boyfriend's face.

"She's the best of the best! She drew this just by looking at my wedding picture...and it looks _just _the same! I love it! I recommended her to a bunch of my friends!"

"Who are now bombarding me with requests and bitching about getting their money back and threatening me or suing me. Thanks for that." Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Their threatening you and suing you? Oh hell no, I'm kicking their asses!"

"Only a few of them. Like that one from this morning, remember? I was almost done with hers when you dragged me out of my apartment!"

"Well, you were late! I told you to be here at 6, but you came at 6:55 almost 7!"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't wanna get sued! I need my money! That money pays my rent, my light bills, my gas, and my car bills. Oh wait, I don't have a car. I have to take the _bus _because _someone_ dumped me and took the car with them!" She said, tearing up.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to bring up bad memo-"

"No no, it's okay." Sakura said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked around, mainly at the guests. "I'm sorry. I didn't get your names. I'm Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru's step-cousin."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke's _girlfriend_."

Sakura noticed that she made sure to emphasize on the word 'girlfriend'. _'Okay, jealous much.' _Sakura's phone rang and she took it out. "Sorry, I gotta take this. Hello?" She said walking away.

* * *

Sasuke sat there on the couch with Karin while Shikamaru and Temari were in the kitchen talking. He couldn't stop staring at the picture on top of the fireplace. _'So she drew that...all by herself? And she could cook an amazing tomato salad. What a talented woman.' _

Karin noticed that Sasuke's attention wasn't on her at all that night. She saw him staring at the picture and she glared at the picture. What was so fantastic about it? It was just a drawing. Yeah, it was big. And it looks _exactly _like Temari and Shikamaru. What's the big deal?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You haven't talked to me since we got here."

"..There's nothing _to_ talk about."

"...You're staring at that picture."

"And?"

"What's so great about it? It's just a picture."

Sasuke didn't say anything about it. Of course Karin couldn't see the greatness of it. Turning a small picture into a big picture like that and getting the exact background and getting the people to look exactly alike...it's amazing. She just doesn't see the amazing of art.

"...No if you have the time to call me and complain then you have the time to get your ass over here and pick it up. I don't go over and knock on my clients door and say 'Oh here is your picture'. _You _come over to _me _and pick it up yourself. Your picture has been done for over _two _weeks, my hard work has been done. All _you _have to do is get your lazy ass over here and pick it up yourself and pay me my money. I told you myself when you told me the picture. NO paybacks. You give me picture, I do it, that's it...Okay okay, well tell your _papa _that he can come over and sue me and I will tell me _neechan_ to kick his ass, by the way, she's a black belt in karate...you either come by tomorrow and pick up your damn picture or I'll call my neechan...You know what, I don't give a damn if your papa is 6'5", my neechan can kick his ass in 5 seconds, if you sue me I'll get my step-cousin, he's a lawyer...Oh now you shut up...come by tomorrow or I'm keeping your money." and Sakura hung up. "Bitch." She mumbled.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, sorry you had to hear that."

"Did you really had to throw us in the middle of it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It works sometimes." Sakura shrugged, putting her phone back in her purse.

"Sometimes?" Temari asked.

"If not, I use Naruto or Ino."

"Naruto? You know the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sakura asked, trying not to laugh at the nickname.

"I guess you could say that. He's my...sort of...friend...We went to high school together. Last time I saw him, he was dating Hinata."

Sakura smiled. "Well, you're behind. Him and Hinata are over. She's dating Kiba now."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. So the dog-boy finally confessed his feelings to the Hyuuga and she accepted him. "So who's the dobe with now? Or is he single?"

"Actually he's with my best friend, Ino Yamanaka."

"The Princess? Damn, those two were always bickering back in high school. She always hated him. I thought she always had it out for Sai."

"Sai...Sai..Sai.." Sakura repeated. "I know I heard that name from somewhere."

"He's the guy that Ino told you about that likes art too and that you should meet him and you did and he called you 'ugly', remember?" Shikamaru reminded her.

In an instant, a vein popped in Sakura's head and she made a fist. "Oh yeah, now I remember him. How dare he? I just asked him for advice and said that his work was good and he called me ugly! What a jerk!"

"Here." Sasuke said, handing Sakura a card.

"What's this?"

"My number." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed. "Why would I need this?"

"I changed my number after high school. Give it to the dobe and we could hang out sometimes and plus I wanna get to know you better. I wanna see how you do those drawings. You're really talented." He said still whispering.

"O-Okay."

"See ya, Shikamaru. Thanks for the dinner, Temari and Sakura."

"See ya."

"Your welcome."

"No problem."

The door closed and Sakura looked down at the card. It wasn't just a number, there was something written on it as well.

_Meet me at Theresa's tomorrow at 5:00pm._

* * *

I know this is long but I couldn't get any of this out of my head! I just kept writing and writing and writing and writing and before I knew it, I realized it was long. I could've made it a two-part but I didn't feel like it. So comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's Art**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Sasuke sat in a booth at Theresa's drinking his second cup of coffee and constantly staring at the his watch. _'Where is she?' _He had arrived at Theresa's at five minutes before 5 to grab them a seat, thinking that she might come before him but he was wrong. It's been an hour since their meeting time. He had given her the card to meet him at 5:00 and he really didn't like to wait. He tapped both his feet and fingers. He glanced at his watch again. _'6:15. Where the hell is she?'_

At that moment, the bell for the café rang and he looked up and saw Sakura breathing heavily, she was looking around hastily. Making it easy for her, he whistled. Her head turned and she sighed in relief, making her way over to him and sitting down on the other side of the booth. "I am soooo sorry I'm late! I got caught up in my work and then I remembered about the card! I took the bus and-" She stopped when she saw that Sasuke was brushing the left side of his hair. "Huh?"

"Your hair. You have a leaf on it." He answered.

"Oh." She reached for the left side of her head and took the leaf out. "How embarrassing." She blushed. "I fell on a bush on my way here. I tripped on a football and fell on a bush." She laughed nervously and looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. "Anyway, drinks?" She called the waiter over.

"You don't have a car?" He asked as the waiter came over.

"No," She shook her head. "I'll have water, thank you." She told the waiter and he left. "My roommate took it when he moved out."

"Took it?" He took a sip out of his almost done coffee.

"Yeah, even though we both bought it.. he decided to be a jerk and took the car with him because he was going to America." She told him. She looked up at him. "But anyways, why did you want to meet with me?" She asked him, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

Sasuke stared at her eyes and then glanced at her hands and smirked. "No reason."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Huh? So I fell in a bush to meet with a guy I just met yesterday for no reason?"

"Hn." Sasuke finished his coffee as Sakura's water came.

"I just wanted to get to know you better. I couldn't do that yesterday with Shikamaru and Temari, and Karin there." He said, leaning forward and staring her dead in the eyes.

Sakura found herself trapped in those eyes and couldn't do anything but nod. "Mhm." She said, drinking her water. "But why? Wouldn't your girlfriend get jealous or something? All girlfriends do."

"Karin doesn't know I'm here."

"What? You're not honest with your own girlfriend? Afraid she might lash out on you? Roar." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but couldn't help a small smile/smirk. "No."

"Then what is it? 'Cause you don't look like the type of guy to be scared of a girl like her." She pointed out. Sasuke glanced at her and smirked. "I mean, and no offense, but she's really skinny? Does she eat enough?" She asked.

"I don't know. She cooks, but her cooking is..." Just thinking about her cooking made Sasuke's face look like he was going to puke. "...Is just not edible. I try to eat out as much as I can, but I don't want to go broke...I even told her that her cooking skills are not good but she doesn't believe me. She is overconfident and it's annoying." He sighed.

"Then why not break up with her?" She asked the godly-looking man in front of her, who for some reason she is starting to get feelings for.

He glanced at her. "I wish I could. I'm under contract."

Sakura spit out her water. "Arranged? As in...you two are going to-"

"Get married?" He finished for her. She nodded furiously.

"Yep." He said, grabbing a straw and putting it in Sakura's water and drinking some of it. Sakura wasn't paying attention and really didn't care. He was going to get married to a woman who couldn't cook a decent meal for him and who he thought was annoying!

"Why?"

"Business." He shrugged. "My dad's company and her uncle's company and blah blah blah and all that other shit."

"Come on!" She got up and put a tip on the counter and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him out of the café.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're so depressing when you talk about her. I'm taking you somewhere." She said, turning her head and winking at him.

Sasuke just followed as she dragged him behind her. "Can you at least let me go? I can walk by myself."

"Awww. Are you getting all touchy-feely?" She made a pouty face, making Sasuke glare at her and in turn making her laugh.

"Come on! Hurry up! I'll race you there!" She yelled to him as she started to run.

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance but you could see a small smile as he ran after her.

* * *

"Naruto hurry up!"

"Ino, do I have to go?"

"Of course you do! Who's gonna carry all my bags?"

"Can we go _there _first? I haven't been there since Sakura had to go, remember?"

"Why do you wanna go there?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling a little down lately."

"Is it because your father's birthday is coming?" Naruto just glanced at her and Ino smiled at him. "Okay, we'll go there first."

"Thanks. I love you, Ino."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

"What is this place?"

"It's my own sanctuary!" She smiled at Sasuke panting.

Sasuke looked around. It was almost like a small little forest with a Sakura tree and an ocean. He smirked. _'Fits.' _There was a bench under the Sakura tree and if it were night time, he was betting you can get a good view of the sun setting. "Your own sanctuary, huh?"

"Yep. I come here whenever I'm down or anything. It's open to all of my closest friends! And now I'm showing it to you, so it's open to you too! So if you're ever feeling down or depressed, just come here and nature will calm you down!" She giggled as she ran around, jumping for a while before finally settling down on the bench under the Sakura tree.

"Nature will calm me down?" Sasuke smirked, sitting next to her. "Never heard that one before."

"Really? My mom used to tell me that all the time." She reached up and grabbed a sakura from the tree and smiled sadly. "She loved nature. She'd plant flowers and everything in our backyard and I'd be her little helper. Her love for nature is what made her want to become a doctor. She said 'nature is the people'." She chuckled. "I never got that, though. I still don't. After she died, I wanted to become a doctor as well. So I studied and studied. I studied so hard..."

"Why didn't you become a doctor?" He asked, curious.

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was dark and a small, but sad smile captured her lips. "My dad died in a car accident and I was in the car with him. I cleaned a few of his cuts and stopped the major damage but I still couldn't save him." A tear slipped out of her eye. "And I asked myself, 'If I couldn't save my own father from a car crash, how can I save billions of other people?' So I just quit." She looked down to the ground and started swinging her legs. "My father always told me I had 'the hand of god'," She smiled. "So I decided to draw and here I am now." She looked to Sasuke and smiled. "That's my story. Pathetic isn't it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"What's yours?"

"Hn?"

"Your story. What's yours?"

"TEME?!"

Sakura looked away from Sasuke but Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. _'Like always, you ruin everything dobe.'_

"Naruto? Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Teme, what are you doing here?! And with Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled, getting in Sasuke's face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, annoyed from Naruto getting in his personal space. Naruto jumped back.

Sakura giggled. "Oh right, you did say you knew Naruto." She said, remembering last night.

"You know teme, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We only met last night at Shikamaru's." She answered. "But what are you two-" She stopped. "Oh."

Ino nodded. "Yeah. He's been feeling a little down and he wanted to come here before I dragged him to the mall. But anywaaayyss..." She dragged her away from the two boys now arguing. "What are you doing here with him?"

"Oh uh...He said he wanted to me today." She answered, blushing.

"_He _wanted to meet _you_?" Ino couldn't help but smile. "Girl! You got your game on! But...how did you guys end up here?"

"Oh no, he wanted to meet up at Theresa's but then he got all depressed so I showed him this place." Sakura smiled.

"Welllll, I've known Sasuke for a long time and he's not much of a talker but he's a good guy. He's good for you." She smiled. "But don't take too long!" She winked.

"It's too late." Sakura laid down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Ino stood next to her, her hands on her hips and staring down at her.

"He's already taken."

"What!? By who?"

"Some girl." Sakura sighed. She sat up, staring at Sasuke and Naruto who were now not arguing but talking. "Karin Uzumaki, I think was her name. Yeah, she made it very clear last night that she was his girlfriend."

"_Karin_?! That bitch? He got together with _her_? Why? He _hated _her in high school? He said she was too clingy and annoying."

"He said it was business. Arranged. His father and her uncle. He says she can't cook for shit and that she was annoying. He was depressed which got me depressed and now we're here." She spread her arms, gesturing the place around her.

Ino shook her head. "Oh, and their going to get married too. So I'm fucked." Sakura pointed out. "A guy that I finally like and he has a girlfriend, who's not even pretty might I add, can't cook, and is skinny as hell. I mean, does she eat? Gosh. I was talking to him yesterday and I don't know it was just a clicky-thing, you know? He knew Naruto and everyone and we just started talking and I felt like I knew him all my life... but he has a girlfriend and now that I know that it's arranged.. and to be married, nonetheless... I know I won't ever have him. She's gonna have him and he's gonna either die from a stomach flu or suicide." She threw herself back on the ground.

"Wait here, I'm gonna talk to Naruto. NARUTO! GET YOUR RAMEN-LOVIN' ASS OVER HERE!"

* * *

**Sasuke &amp; Naruto**

_**After Arguing**_

"So what's goin' on man? I haven't seen you since high school." Naruto said, sitting down on the bench.

Sasuke sighed. "I know this is a bad time to bring this up because your dad's birthday is coming up but your dad's final words were to bring the Uchiha and Uzumaki company together but he died before he could do that. No one knew what his plan was so...they set up an arranged marriage to bring it together."

"Wow. Who is it?"

"Me and..._Karin_."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You have to marry her? This is not what my father would have wanted! I know that that's not what he meant. He would have meant something else. My dad is against arranged marriages! I know that for sure!"

"Yeah, but it's happening."

"When is the marriage?"

"7-9 months from now."

"If you don't want it, can't you just say it?"

"I did, trust me, I did, hundreds of times. But since the words came from the Uzumaki family, only someone an Uzumaki can change it. I know Karin won't change it." Sasuke chuckled without humor. "You should've seen her face when they arranged our marriage. It was like a fat person finally finding candy land. She's not gonna change it. She'll let it be. But she can't cook for shit, I eat outside. When she did tomato salad, it was like eating _frogs_. Last night, when Sakura did tomato salad last night, god...it was_ heaven_. It was the first real homemade cooking I've had since I've been with Karin."

Naruto laughed at the comparison between Karin's tomato salad and Sakura's but stopped all of a sudden. "..Wait, you said that-"

"NARUTO! GET YOUR RAMEN-LOVIN' ASS OVER HERE!"

Naruto sighed as Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter. "I'll be back." He grumbled as he dragged his feet to his girlfriend. "Yes, my love?" He teased.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched Ino tell Sakura something and she walked back over to him.

"What's that about?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know? Lover's quarrel?" She smirked and he smirked back.

* * *

Next chapter you'll find out what Ino and Naruto talk about and more SasuSaku! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite and comment!

~K1592annie


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love's Art_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

"Yes, my love?" He teased.

Ino rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his teasing. "Sakura, why don't you go sit next to Sasuke and talk about whatever it was you were talking about before we interrupted?"

Sakura sighed before she got off the ground and walked/ran to where Sasuke was.

Naruto turned to Ino. "No, really? What is it?"

"Sakura likes Sasuke." She said, getting straight to the point.

"What!"

"Shhhh!" She said, smacking the back of his head. "We don't want to drag attention to ourselves baka!" She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, closing her eyes.

"But she just met him yesterday!" He yelled, keeping his voice low.

"She told me that they just clicked because they both had a connection to us but Karin was in the way." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That bitch is always in the way. She said that Karin made it very clear that she was his girlfriend."

"She's not just his girlfriend, ya know." Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. She told me. An arranged marriage. Do they even allow that in the Uzumaki Enterprises?" She questioned, turning to Naruto confused since he's going to be the next one to take over next month.

"No." He shook his head. "Not when my dad was alive anyways. He was against it. He believed that you find your own person and that no one forces you upon it." He looked down.

Ino smiled sadly, knowing that Naruto was thinking about his father right now. When they started dating, she had met his father and he was very kind and very funny. He was very happy that Naruto had finally found his 'soulmate'. He said that Hinata was a nice girl and a pretty one too but he could feel that she wasn't 'the one' for his son and when he died, he asked her to take care of him for him and she agreed.

"Wait!" Ino jumped at Naruto's outburst, getting thrown from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"Sasuke said since the request was made from an Uzumaki, only an Uzumaki can break the arrangement." He said.

"But Karin won't break the arrangement, Naruto. You know she won't." She repeated, shaking her head.

"Ino-chan, what's my last name?" He asked with a arrogant smirk.

Ino just stared at his blue eyes for a minute or two before a huge smile appeared on her face. "Naruto, your a genius!" She said, throwing herself at him, hugging him. She pulled away, looking at him. "If you could break the arrangement, then the marriage can never happen! And plus they can't regect Minato's son!" She kissed him passionately. "Oh my god, I love you! I could kiss you all day!"

Naruto smirked. "Really, now?"

* * *

Sakura stared at NaruIno and sighed. "I wish I could have that."

"Huh?" Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. After Ino threw herself at Naruto, he started to stare out at the water. He didn't want to see any of that. Naruto having something that he didn't was a first for him. He knew that he shouldn't care, but for some reason he did.

"That." She said, still staring at NaruIno. "Love. I know Naruto and Ino are in love. They've been together for 2½ years. I want that. I want to _feel _that kind of love. That's what I put in my drawings. Love. I love drawing. When I give my drawings to my patients, I want them to go 'Wow, she put all her love and effort in to this.'." She giggled nervously and turned to him. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a love freak or something." She blushed and looked down.

Sasuke chuckled. "Not at all. That painting in Shikamaru's apartment was...definitely interesting. I couldn't even describe if it was hand drawn or they printed it out like that. You made it look exactly like them. You have a very rare and unique talent, Sakura." He smirked, looking at her.

She stared into his onyx eyes for a couple minutes, blushing. "Th-thanks. Everyone always says that. But I don't like it, because sometimes they use my 'talent' against me sometimes."

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

"I went on a date a month ago. I was doing a drawing for one of my clients. He just wanted one paper sized ya know? So I decided to do it outside since it was so simple and this guy passes by and sees me drawing..I was almost done. He sees me drawing and tells me that my drawing was beautiful and that he wishes he can draw like me. He called me beautiful and everything. After I was done with the drawing, he took me out and everything. We went out for a couple of weeks and then he asked me to draw a picture for him, I did...but..." She bit her lip and a tear fell down. "..but when I gave it to him, he said that it looked like a piece of shit and he ripped it to pieces and broke up with me. After that, I started to doubt my 'talent'. I didn't finish any of drawing for that month and kept on getting calls from my other clients. Temari and Shikamaru had to wake me up...mostly it was Temari."

Sasuke was staring at her the entire time as she explained her story to him. "Tsk. That guy is blind. Your drawings are breathtaking."

Sakura's eyes widened. Everyone always had different words to describe her drawings: amazing, beautiful, awesome, cute, stunning. But never have they used breathtaking. She looked to him. "Really?"

"Of course. In fact, you have a new client." He took two small picture out of his wallet and gave it to her. "I've been wanting these picture to be hanged up but no one has never given me a place but I've found one of my own. Think you can do it for me?" He smirked.

Sakura took the pictures "These? You want me to do two?" She took both of them and finally understood. Both of them were family pictures. One looked very old because it was rougher on the edges and one was new. "You want me to do a family picture?" She smiled and looked at him.

"Do you mind with color?" He asked.

"I can do with color." She nodded. "Though, I would have to guess with the older one but I can make it out." She smiled.

"So, how much?" He asked, getting out his wallet.

"Huh?" She asked. She was too busy looking at the rougher picture. She could tell which one was Sasuke. In the rougher one, he was smiling. But in the new one, he wasn't. _'What changed?' _She wondered. She noticed his wallet. "Oh, it depends on the type of canvas you want. It's landscape also. You say you want it big right?" He nodded. "How big?"

"Normal."

She nodded. She stared at both pictures again, but harder this time. She noticed that he was still staring at her and she tried her hardest not to blush. "It'll be ¥20." She said turning to him.

"¥20?"

"A normal canvas is usually ¥15 but since you want me to two of them normal I have to raise up the bar," she winked at him. "So ¥20, please. No cash backs." She smirked.

He smirked back and gave her ¥20. "There you go." She smirked. _'This'll be nice. I can definitely pay off my rent with this money and plus the money I'm getting from my other clients and that **bitch** of a client too later on.'_

Naruto and Ino came back with smiles on their faces. "Sooo, teme what'cha doin tomorrow? Maybe we can all hang out tomorrow? Ya know, get the crew back together and catch up?"

"Yes!" Ino popped in. "That's a great idea! Sakura, you have to come! You haven't met all of our friends!"

"I-I don't know, Ino. You know I have-"

"Your drawings blah blah blah. Forget them for once and come and have fun!" She grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the bench, face to face with her. "You were home-schooled! That had to be sooo _boring_! No friends or anything."

"I didn't have to wake up early in the morning." She brought up.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Naruto said, sitting down next to Sasuke, where Sakura was sitting.

"But still! You didn't get to have to have the amazing experience of high school! Pulling pranks on teachers," She smiled at Naruto, who smirked. "Homecoming, prom, gossip, boys, friends, skipping school. All of the wonderful things about high school! It's just so wonderful!"

"Uhh..Ino, most of that sounds like the stuff that you enjoyed, not the stuff that I would have enjoyed." Sakura commented.

"They had art class!" Naruto piped up.

Ino nodded furiously. "They even had an art club that I _knew_ that you would have enjoyed. And it made me think about you sooo much!" She said the last part while hugging her/crushing her.

"Can't...breathe...Killing...me...let...go...please..."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw that Karin was calling. He closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't want to answer but he had no choice but to. He pressed the green button. "Hello?"

_'Where are you? It's 7:00 and you're not home!'_

"Out."

_'Out where?'_

"Just out."

_'It's 7:00."_

"And?"

_'You should be home by now.'_

"Are you giving me a curfew now?" He chuckled darkly.

_'I want to spend some time with my boyfriend. I barely spent some time with you this morning! I don't even spend some time with you at all! I have to beg you! We're engaged to be married, Sasuke-kun! We're going to have to spend some time together."_

"To be, Karin. I didn't ask you, Karin. Nor will I ever. Did the words 'Will you marry me?' come out of my mouth. No it didn't. The only reason that we are living in the same roof is because Uzumaki Enterprises said that Minato Namikaze's last words were to bring the Uchiha and Uzumaki Enterprises together and they _thought _it was by marriage and you were the only female in the Uzumaki family and I was the only one old enough to marry you. And don't tell me when I should be home. I decide when I should and should not be home." And he hung up. "God, I hate that bitch."

...

...

..

.

"You guys want to come back to my place?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. "I can cook us something. I hear I make a fantastic tomato salad." She said, winking at Sasuke.

"YEAH!" Naruto jumped up from the bench and grabbed Ino from the waist and swung her around, causing her to giggle and she kept telling him to put her down.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and couldn't stop staring at her smiling face. He smirked. _'Heavenly tomato salads two nights in a row? Hell yeah.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love's Art_**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

When they entered Sakura's apartment, all they saw was paper. Sakura smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head while she bent down, picking up the paper or picking up canvas' and putting them up against the wall as she apologized. "Uh, sorry for the mess. I, uh, well, as you can guess I never have guests over so I never bother cleaning up. So, let me make us some food." She said running to the kitchen.

"Sakura, watch-" Sakura slipped and fell flat on her face. "-out." Ino said, cringing her face. She ran towards her and helped her up. She took the piece of paper and set it on the table. "Girl, you really gotta clean this place up."

"Nobody really visits me, so I really don't care. Ow." She replied, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Whether someone visits you or not, you have to have your place cleaned up." Ino told her, helping her up.

"Whatever." Sakura made her way to the kitchen. Ino rubbed her temple as she watched her walk to the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to her.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Psychically, she's fine. Mentally, she's messed up." She looked around. "I mean, look at this place, she doesn't go anywhere. She stays here 24/7. She doesn't leave this place. She has a kitchen, but she orders out. The only thing she does is draw draw draw and honestly it's getting annoying. I mean, I know she loves it and I understand _why _but she keeps herself _locked up _in here and away from the outside world. She's lucky that Temari lives in the same building as her and invites her over sometimes 'cause if not then _this" _she extended her arms, "would be her life. No connection to the outside world _at all_." Ino sighed and dropped herself on the floor with her arms and legs spread. "The girl doesn't even have a couch! Or TV! I'm surprised she even has a cell phone!"

Naruto sat down next to Ino to comfort his girlfriend in distress while Sasuke decided to go to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Ino was right. It was like no one stepped foot in this kitchen. He could tell that even though she doesn't use it, she still cleans it. She was in front of the stove. He leaned against the doorway, just watching her as she cooked. He remembered he would sometimes do this when his mother was cooking. Just watching. He smiled. She was singing lowly. He tried to hear closely to what she was singing.

Sakura was in front of the stove, ready to cook the meals for her three guests. She was doing three meals today: beef ramen for Naruto, custard pudding with a side of cherry tomatoes for Ino, and tomato salad for Sasuke. She had already did the pudding for Ino, which was easy to do (for her at least). And she had already did the salad. She took the noodles out of the small box and poured it into the boiling water and started stirring and as she started stirring, she got a little bored with the silence in the kitchen and started to sing one of her favorite songs. "Dear Agony just let go of me suffer slowly is this the way it's gotta be? Don't bury me faceless enemy I'm so sorry is this the way it's gotta be Dear Agony." She sighed out of boredom. She put the cover on the pot to the noodles and turned around so she can get started on both Ino's and Sasuke's. She jumped when she saw Sasuke at the doorway. "Ah Jesus Christ." She put her hand to her chest. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, once she recovered from her initial shock.

"Long enough." He smirked. "Nice singing, by the way."

She blushed and went to the refrigerator to take out tomatoes and cherry tomatoes for both Ino and Sasuke, but she couldn't find them. Sasuke chuckled as he watched her search for whatever it was that she was searching for. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her ass which was sticking out of the refrigerator. He compared her ass to Karin's and Sakura won by 100. When Sakura stood up with a satisfied smile on her face, he quickly looked away. "Found them!" She then took out a knife and a cutting board and cut them. He saw tomatoes and he smirked, already knowing what she's making.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" She asked, catching his attention. "Shouldn't you be out there? I mean, you haven't seen Naruto and Ino since like, forever right? Good time to catch up right? I heard Naruto was your best friend."

"Nothing to catch up on."

"Oh really?" She looked up at him. "And why's that?"

"He just has to ask Uzumaki Enterprises and they'll tell him all about my life."

"Your personal life?" She asked, bemused.

"Karin will brag."

"Speaking of that, are you really gonna go through with that?" She asked, going back to cutting.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Sakura sighed. "She's wrong for you, ya know." She whispered, finishing cutting both the tomato and the cherry tomato.

He was about to say something but she turned around and checked on the noodles. "Hey guys, it's ready!" She yelled.

"FINALLY!"

"SIT DOWN, NARUTO!" A loud bump. "She'll bring it out here. Be patient baka."

He watched as she poured the tomato on the salad, the cherry tomatoes on a separate plate, the beef ramen on a plate. "What are you gonna eat?" He asked.

"Oh, me? I'll just eat some tomato salad. I made a lot. I don't expect you to eat all of that on your own." She smiled. "Can you help me?"

He nodded and helped her bring the food out. Naruto drooled at the smell of beef ramen and Ino's eyes sparkled at custard pudding and cherry tomatoes. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You two _definitely _make the perfect couple."

Ino grabbed Naruto's hand before he started digging into the ramen. "What do you say?"

"Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"What do you say?" She asked, a lethal look in her eyes.

Naruto stared at his girlfriend scared and then looked down at her hands and then got it. "Oh, thank you Sakura-chan." He said with a wide grin before digging in (literally). Both Ino and Sakura shook their heads while Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Mmm, Sakura I miss your custard pudding so much. My dad always tries to make them for me but their not as good as yours." Ino said as she went for the cherry tomatoes.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled embarassingly, not used to all the compliments even though she should be from her line of work.

* * *

There were no leftovers.

Sakura blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

No matter how many times she blinked the sight in front of her was still the same. All of the plates were eaten clean and there were no leftovers. She made a lot so that maybe she would have some food for herself tomorrow but no. Nothing. They ate it all. She only ate a few from each of their plates. Naruto wouldn't let her have any, even though _she_ cooked it for him. But, there was nothing left. Only little crumbs and pieces.

"Uh, I guess I'll take these to the kitchen and wash the plates." She said.

"No no no hun." Ino interrupted. "You did enough tonight! Naruto and I will wash the dishes."

"Whaaa?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"No excuses, young man!" Ino stood up, confident. "Pick up the plates!" She ordered him.

"Yes ma'am." He said in a low voice as if he hates his life and he follows her to the kitchen. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she watched them.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Them, I guess." She said. Then she sighed and stood up, looking around. "Ino's right. My place looks like a dump." She walked over to a few canvas' that were lying on the floor and picked one up.

"Sakura, don't you think that's too big for you to carr-ugh" He grumbled the last part as she fell on him.

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked as Ino washed the dishes and he put them away.

"I don't know. Just put the dishes away."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Ugh, Sakura." He mumbled out as he rubbed the back of his head. He was sitting against the wall when she landed on him. It took him a couple minutes to register how she fell on him. She fell on him backwards and in between his legs with the long ass canvas still in her hand covering them. Her rump was about an inch or two away from his manhood. He had to admit this was an erotic position in an innocent situation. And if she were to-

"Ooo," She moaned, her rump hurting. She gasp as she realized she bumped into Sasuke. She immediately turned her head. "Sasuke-ku-" She immediately stopped once she realized how close they were. She didn't know they were this close! She needed to get out of here fast! She tried to move but her ass still hurted from the fall and the stupid canvas was in the way! In fact, that canvas was the reason she was in this situation right now! Stupid canvas. The only reason she bought it was for a back-up plan. But still, she couldn't stop her beating heart or the way she was breathing heavy. "Um, are-are you um," she cleared her throat. "okay?"

Sasuke was staring at her emerald eyes the whole time when her question dazed him out. "What? Oh yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat as well. "Just hit the back of my head."

"Oh." She said and once again she tried to get herself out of the position they were in and she switched their position. She tried to push the canvas off of them. _Damn you damn canvas. Get off already. _Breathing heavily, she tried doing it again. Her eyes widened when she felt a warm hand on top of hers. She looked back but blushed almost immediately. Sasuke's face was literally right next to hers. If she turned her face anymore she might, she might- her blush darkened. _Shut up Sakura and focus on the task at hand! _With Sasuke's help, the canvas was off of them in a minute, Sakura smiled with satisfactory and laid back, forgetting that Sasuke's was still there.

In addition, Sasuke's eyes widened, thinking why would Sakura do that but he didn't complain, instead he kinda liked it. She was warm anyways. It took about a minute or two (or three) for Sakura to realize what she was leaning on, and when she did, her eyes widened and she immediately sat up and looked back at Sasuke who stared at her with a blank expression. _How can he look so calm? I was laying on him for Kami's sake! _She blushed. She went to sit in front of him and bowed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For laying on you?" She said/asked. She was confused. He was confusing her.

He just stared at her and she stared back, having nothing to do and then...

"Eeep!"

She was back in his arms, except this time he had his arms around her. He was looking down at her, smirking while Sakura was looking up at him, blushing.

_What in the world is going on?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love's Art**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

As Sakura stared up into Sasuke's onyx eyes, her blush darkened more and more within every second. _What in the world is going on?! What am I doing in his arms like this?! And most importantly, **why **in the hell is he smirking?! I mean, it's sexy and all, but what in the hell is he smirking **at**?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

"U-um Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she finally looked around from his eyes and around her, where his arms were, causing her to blush more (if even possible) and looked back at him. "What..what are you doing?"

No answer.

"Sasuke-kun?" she tried again.

Honestly, Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. He just wanted her close to him again. It just felt...right. Unlike with Karin. When he was close to her, he wanted to do the opposite and get away from her. But when he was close to Sakura, he wanted to stay there and never be apart. It was a foreign feeling to him. He looked into her eyes, she was trying to look away but couldn't and she was blushing...real hard. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "What do you think I'm doing?" He smirked when he felt her shiver.

"Th-that's not an answer," she whispered, putting her hand on his chest and slowly pushing him away. What she didn't realize was that she did push him away, but not as far away as she intended to. She pushed him to where she could only see his face, which was about an inch or two close to hers. She meant to push him at arm's length. She realized this when she felt Sasuke breathing on her. Her eyes widened and she shyly looked at him, going to push him again but before she could...

His lips were on hers...

...And it felt amazing.

Her eyes were wide at first from the shock at being kissed. She stared at his closed ones for what felt like hours to her but was really a minute before she slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Sasuke smirked internally when he felt her kiss him back and moved his hand up and down her back before resting on her lower back. Sakura fisted his shirt, getting into the kiss. It was just so _good. _He was so _good_ and a _great _kisser. She felt him lick her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth to let him in and his tongue swooped into her cavern and she poked his tongue, beginning a tongue fight (which he won) and he explored her mouth. She fisted his shirt even tighter, almost ripping it and it was not until she let out a moan that she realized what she was doing. Almost immediately, she pulled away, breathing heavily. Sasuke stared at her, also breathing heavily.

"This... this is wrong Sasuke... you... you have a fiancee... we... we can't do this..." she said to him, still breathing heavily.

"So?" he responded, also breathing heavily.

She stared at him in shock.

"You know I don't want to marry her Sakura." He told her, looking her right into the eyes.

"But this is still wrong..."

"I don't care..." he said, going in to kiss her again but she moved away. "No Sasuke, I can't. I can't do this if you're engaged. Even if you want to marry her or not," she told him. She was tearing up, she really really really _really _wanted this. That kiss.. that kiss was so good. But she had her morals. She will not date a man who is about to be married. She knows and she can tell that Sasuke despises Karin but..he can't break it off, he told her and Karin won't break it off either so it was inevitable for them to get married. "You both are going to be married in a few months and I don't want to be the other woman. No matter how much I want this, I can't.. I just can't." She said biting her lip, trying to stop the sobs but failing miserably as the tears streamed down her face.

Sasuke just watched. He had nothing to say because everything that Sakura said was true. There was nothing to break the arrangement between him and Karin. They were going to get married one way or another and if he and Sakura were to get together, she was going to be the other woman. But he liked Sakura, since the first time he saw her. No, he didn't even have to see her to like her. All he had to do was hear her...her beautiful laughter. That was it, and he was hooked on her. He didn't want to see this crying mess in front of him. He wanted to hear and see that beautiful laugh of hers that he heard at Shikamaru's place. The place where he first met her.

Sasuke looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I see. Well then, I'll be going now. Thank you for the food." He went for the door and didn't bother looking back.

* * *

Little did they both know, they had an audience in the kitchen watching the whole thing from beginning to end.

"Sakura..." Ino said, watching as Sasuke got up and left and she sat, bringing her knees up to her chest and crying into it. She was excited when they started kissing that she brought Naruto down to watch. Naruto was disgusted, watching his best friends kiss. She was so happy for Sakura but then she _had _to pull away and say all the negative stuff. Ino guessed that she was right in _some_ parts, but not all of them. Sasuke was going to go for it until she mentioned about the other woman crap. That girl can be so depressing sometimes. She shook her head.

Naruto also watched as Sasuke walked away. Okay, it was disgusting watching them kiss but at least they were excited about it, but now they were depressed, which made him depressed, and now it was making the person next to him depressed. This whole house is depressed! Sakura was talking about how they couldn't do it because of his engagement to Karin and how she didn't want to be the other woman or something like that. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had to do something about this and fast. He couldn't take the depression anymore and plus...it's for his father.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived home or what he called torture, he took his shoes off and put his coat on the coat hanger at the same time hanging his keys. Once he stepped into the living room, he saw a raging red-head. _Great, _he thought before strolling into the kitchen.

"Where were you? It's 1:00, Sasuke-kun! _In the morning_!" She yelled as he grabbed a tomato and took a bite and made his way to the room, ignoring her the whole way. "Are you even _listening _to me!?"

Sasuke closed the door on her face. "Ugh! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke let her rant as he took his clothes off, leaving him in only his boxers. He stood there and decided that he'll take an early shower before Karin gets up in the morning before putting on sweatpants and a grey wife beater. He usually sleeps shirtless, but now that he lives with Karin...that free luxury is now gone.

He sighed before opening the door, coming face to face with Karin. Hers looking pissed off and his looking with a mixture of pissed off and annoyed. "Look, where I go is none of your business. What I do is none of your business. When I come home is none of your business. What goes on in my life is none of your business. So basically _everything_ is none of your business. So _stop_ acting like your my goddamn _wife_!"

"But I'm _going to be_ your wife so I should start acting like it!"

"Well if this is how it's going to be, I _hate_ it. Nagging me every second where I am and when I'm gonna be home. I don't have to tell you where the hell I am. I don't ask you where you are."

"Well, you should."

"_Why_?"

"Because it shows you care..."

"Well Karin, I don't care where you are half the time. No, I don't care where you are _at all_. When you say "I'm going out". I feel free. I don't feel violated. I _don't care_ where you go or what you're doing or what time you come home. So _stop_ caring where I _am_ or what I _do_. I don't _want_ to be in this engagement, only you do. This is a requited engagement, which will be a requited marriage. So when we get married, probably in a month or two I"m gonna ask for a divorce. Just warning you." He told her, staring her down. "And by the way, from here on out, you're sleeping in the guest room." And the door slammed in her face again.

Karin stood there, the words stinging her. He didn't care where she went? Or what she did? He didn't care at all? Slowly, she knocked on the door. "Sasuke-kun?"

No response.

She cleared her throat. "We haven't set up the guest room so it doesn't have pillows. Can you give me a pillow?"

No response.

...

..

.

"Use the ones from the couch."

Karin's eyes widened. _The couch? He won't even give her a pillow from the bed? He wants her to use the ones from the couch?_ "O-Okay." She sadly said before going over to the couch and getting a pillow and going over to the guest room and settling herself in.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the room and shaking his head. Hell no, he wasn't giving her his pillows. She may have moved in with him but he wasn't giving her his pillows. _Stupid woman, _he thought as he shook his head and laid back on top of his sheets. He thought back to Sakura and what happened at her apartment. He didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed her, he just did it. And it felt right. Having her in his arms felt right. He looked to his side and he saw Sakura smiling back at him. "Huh?" He blinked and her face was gone. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

The next day, Naruto was at the top floor with the people who took charge of Uzumaki Enterprises after his father passed away. He was in waiting room for as right now they were in a meeting.

"They will see you now," the receptionist said.

Naruto got up, feeling confident before striding into the room. He was greeted with smiling face and pats on the backs.

"Naruto! So good to see you again! My how much you have grown!" one said.

"Yes! The last time I saw you, you were, what, 10 years old?" another one said. All of them laughed.

Naruto tried his best to laugh with them but what he came for was not a laughing matter. He looked around the room and saw his father's most loyal partner and she was not greeting him. She was sitting in the far corner of the room not looking at him, almost as if she was ashamed.

"Yeah. Nice to see you guys again too." Naruto said.

"Well, sit down boy. What it is you have come to us for?" one asked.

Naruto ignored his words for him to sit and said, "The arrangement between the Uchiha and Uzumaki. I don't like it." He said in a deep voice, staring at all of them.

The whole room went silent.

"Naruto, you have to understand. We had no way to bring the two together and your father's passing came out of nowhere and we were lost so we..." one started to say nervously, staring at a boy who had a spitting image of his father Minato Namikaze.

"So you thought that an arranged marriage was what my father would have wanted for this company?" Naruto asked in a business tone. He shook his head. "If I know one thing about my father is this: He is _against _arranged marriages. You guys should have known this from how long you worked with him. I can't even _believe _you agreed to this." He took in a deep breath. "I want the engagement cut off."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

"You heard me." He stared them down.

"But we can't do that! What are we going to offer the Uchiha's!?" They were freaking out.

"Offer? Are you serious right now? You're not gonna _offer _them anything. All your gonna do is work out your _differences_." He glanced at his father's partner. "And I'm sure I can work something else out. But the engagement's off," They were about to say something, "and that's final." He said, giving them a hard look. He waited for anyone to say anything.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "Good. Now, call the Uchiha's and say that you want a meeting at 3:30 pm today. And make sure that Sasuke and Karin attend the meeting too."

"Yes sir." They said, scrambling out of the office. Naruto watched and nodded to himself a good job well done. _Step 1: Check._ Now, all he has to do is convince the Uchiha's. If all the Uchiha's were like Sasuke, it was going to be hard. His thinking was interrupted when he felt an arm wrapped around his, he looked down and saw his father's partner hugging his arm and looking down. If he was not mistaken, she was smiling. "Huh?"

"Your father will be so proud of you." She said, hugging his arm tighter. At that compliment, he couldn't help but blush in either embarrassment or happiness, he didn't know. He looked down at the folders in her hands. "Hey if you were my father's partner, do you know what he meant by bringing both companies together?" He felt her nod.

"What is it?" She looked up at him and smiled: "You already said it."

Naruto stared at her for a minute before rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. Like father like son, he guessed.

* * *

Ino squealed as she hung up the phone. Naruto had just told her the news. At least, he had convinced his board to set up a meeting with the Uchiha's and they'll see how it goes from there. _Please work, please work, pleaaaassse_, she thought beggingly as she looked to the side at Sakura on Temari's couch still sulking about what happened yesterday. She had called Temari last night and told her what happened. The next day, Temari had barged into Sakura's apartment and demanded that she do no drawings and stay at her apartment with her and Shikamaru.

"Play it cool." Ino told herself before she exited the kitchen and went back to the living room where the three of them were. Shikamaru, as usual, was watching TV but he wasn't paying that much attention to it since his "baby sister" was in distress and Temari was sitting next to her rubbing her arm. Ino took her place in the love seat, holding the tissues and watched the scene. Shikamaru and Temari would be fantastic parents if this is how they treat Sakura when she's in distress.

"I mean, I wanted to do it but it was wrong," she sniffled and grabbed another tissue from Ino. "but it felt so right, you know?" She said, looking at Temari. She nodded, still rubbing her arm up and down. "I finally get my chance and I blow it. He went for it. _He_ kissed _me _and he was willing to be in a relationship with me but I... I just couldn't do it because I didn't want to be the other woman. Eventually, they're gonna get married. It's inevitable. I can't stop it. He can't stop it. She's obsessed, so she _definitely_ won't stop it. It's a lose/lose situation. How come nothing ever turns right for me?" She asked, turning to Shikamaru this time.

Shikamaru's eyes softened, knowing what she meant and hugged her, making her cry into his chest and Temari rubbed her back and moved her hair out of her face. "It's okay, sweetie. You did what you thought was best at the moment, and it probably is."

"I'm still gonna have to see him, though." She sniffled. "I mean, he is Naruto's best friend and Naruto's my best friend, not to mention Ino's boyfriend. Plus, they already invited me to this get-together thing today. I don't really feel like going. Can I stay here with you guys?" She asked Temari and Shikamaru. They both looked at each other nervously.

"Well, we kind of... went to school with them," Temari said, cringing her face a little.

"Oh..." Sakura looked down.

"But we'll both be there with you, if anything you can come to us and we'll drive you here immediately." Shikamaru quickly added and Temari nodded furiously.

"Okay..." Sakura said lowly.

Shikamaru hugged her tighter, making Sakura bury her face into his chest. Temari stood up and motioned for Ino to follow her so they can have a moment and they both left the room.

"Was it like this for you when Temari was with that guy?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Kinda."

"How did you get her?" She asked. "You never told me."

"I just waited until he made a mistake. Me and her were friends, after all."

"But I _can't_ wait. That's the difference." She fisted his shirt.

"Listen kiddo, if Sasuke's really the guy for you, out of the two guys you've dated so far, then you wait. And if you wait long enough, he'll be back or if you two were _really_ meant to be, then he'll be back with no fiancee."

His only response was her digging her face into his chest more and more sniffling. He just sighed and hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the halls of Uzumaki Enterprises with Karin. Both of them were called for a meeting with the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's. He sighed. _How annoying_, he thought. It's probably one of those they have about how the wedding is going to look. Maybe that's why Karin looked so excited when she told him about it. She was excited because everything the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's get together is only about the wedding, at least when Sasuke and Karin are involved in the meeting. If they're not, then he has no idea what they do. He doesn't even know why they call him, he doesn't really _care_ what the wedding looks like. He doesn't even _want_ a wedding. Not with _her_, at least.

He wanted his _own _wedding. With his hand-picked girlfriend. The girl that he _actually _asked to marry, not a girl that they _picked _for him. Karin was back to her usual clingy self. Yes, she was clinging onto his arm and like every other time, no matter how many times he tried to get her off, he couldn't. She was like a dog with a bone. He sighed annoyingly and scratched his head. He was so tired. He couldn't sleep last night. Not after seeing "Sakura" on his bed yesterday. After that, he couldn't stop thinking about her...or that kiss. Her lips, her tongue, her skin... too bad he couldn't feel her hands since it was too busy gripping onto his shirt.

They were getting close to the meeting room and he could hear the ruckus going on inside and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they just get along? Why do they hate each other so much?

"Sasuke-kun! We're here! What do you think they're going to ask us about this time?" Karin asked stepping in front of him, blocking the door. "Maybe it's the flowers? We haven't talked much about the flowers to go with the theme of our wedding."

Sasuke inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes. "Karin, shut up and just go inside so we can get this over with and go home. I'm tired." She just nodded and turned around, opening the door. What they walked into was not what they expected...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Love's Art_**

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

Sasuke looked around confused, though his face didn't show it, he still kept a stoic face. He wasn't the only one confused. Karin was as well, but she, unlike him, showed it. The whole entire Uchiha and Uzumaki Enterprises was here, even his parents and Itachi were here. They're never here when they discuss the wedding preparations. They always refuse, so why...? Sasuke's eyes roamed to the front of the table. Naruto. '_What's the dobe doing here?' _He thought as he sat where he usually sat with Karin following pursuit. Nothing was making sense.

Itachi watched as his little brother walked in with _her_. Oh as he despises her. He couldn't believe that in seven months _this _woman was going to be his sister-in-law. Why was he here anyway? He had plans. He looked at Naruto from his peripheral vision. _'And what's he doing here? He is one of Sasuke's closest friends but if I'm not mistaken, he is also Minato's only son, and Minato did mention he was going to leave his company to him. So what's he planning bringing all of us in here? Especially with her presence?'_ Itachi tried his best not to glare at Karin.

Seeing as Sasuke and Karin finally arrived, Naruto took a deep breath. _'Alright, it's now or never. And I choose now,' _"I called all of you in today because I heard of the arrangement you all have proposed and I just want to say that I don't like it so I want you to call it off." He said bluntly.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the whole room was filled with outburst from both the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's. Sasuke's family was staring at him in awe. He said that in such a Uchiha way. He said with such a poise and straight to the point. He didn't beat around the bush like his father would do sometimes. Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe as well. Did Naruto just say that? Did he just call of the wedding in one sentence? Did that mean he was no longer engaged to Karin? Was he free?

"Do you think that just because you are Namikaze Minato's son that you can do this?!" an Uzumaki yelled.

"You can't just call off an arrangement that you weren't even here for!" an Uchiha yelled.

"You don't have the power to do that!" another Uchiha yelled.

Naruto sat there with his arms crossed taking in insults from both Uzumaki and Uchiha's.

"Your father said to merge both our companies and that's what we are doing and you can't call it off! You don't have the power!" yet another Uchiha yelled.

And that's when Naruto snapped, standing up and slamming both of his hands on the glass table. "My father said to merge the companies, yes he did say that. But he didn't say to have an arranged marriage!" He yelled, fire in his eyes. "He is against that and you Uzumaki's should know that!" He pointed to the Uzumaki's, still yelling. The room went silent for a few moments of silent before Naruto calmed down.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms, still standing up. "Tell me," he began. "Does Sasuke seem happy to you?" He addressed Sasuke's family.

They all looked at Sasuke, who had an indifference look on his face. A few bouts of silence and they all shook their heads.

"You can never tell if the boy's happy or not!" An Uchiha started to argue. "He always has the same look on his face."

"Alright, why don't you ask him yourself?" Naruto said and he glanced at Sasuke.

Everyone looked at Sasuke and he looked away from all the attention. It was different when there were less Uzumaki's and Uchiha's, but when you have _everyone_ it is kind of embarrassing. He decided to give an honest answer to get them to stop looking at him. "No."

Naruto smiled on the inside but kept a straight face on the outside. He saw that an Uchiha was about to argue. "Are you really gonna force one of your own to do something that's not gonna make him happy?"

"Well I'm happy!"

Naruto turned to see Karin standing up with her hands on the table, looking at Naruto with fire in her eyes. Oh, he totally forgot she was here. "Why?" was all he asked.

"Because I love him!"

Sasuke snickered.

Naruto smirked. "Karin, do you even _know _the definition of love?"

"Yes! I love Sasuke! And I want to marry him!"

"Why?" he asked again.

"I just said it!" she fisted her hands on her side.

"What I meant was... why do you love Sasuke?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know. If you love him, you should know everything about him, right?"

"What do you know? I bet you don't even have a girlfriend! I bet you're still all alone."

Before he could say anything, his father's assistant (now his assistant) whispered something in his ear, and he had to excuse himself from the meeting and went to the door, not too far away from the table, but close enough for everyone to see and slid the door open.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but he's in a middle of a meeting right now."_

_"I know I know, I just have to remind him of something. It's really really quick. You see, I'm his girlfriend and I'm his only reminder of things. I think he knows but he might have forgotten. It's gonna be quick I swear."_

_"I can leave him a note."_

_"That'd be great!"_

_Hitomi slowly walked back in the meeting room._

_"What I meant was... why do you love Sasuke?"_

_"Why are you asking me this?"_

_"I just want to know. If you love him, you should know everything about him, right?"_

_"What do you know? I bet you don't even have a girlfriend! I bet you're still all alone."_

_Hitomi quickly ran outside and called for her to remind him face to face. She was confused but ran to the door while Hitomi went to Naruto and whispered that there was someone here to see him._

* * *

"Ino?" Naruto whispered since they were in the middle of a meeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry sorry," Ino whispered back. She looked over his shoulder and saw everyone, including Sasuke and Karin. "I know you're busy and everything but I just wanted to remind you that the get-together is today." She whispered and she saw his eyes widening. _'I knew he forgot. _"And we invited Sakura." His eyes got bigger.

"Damn. I gotta work extra hard,"

"Yeah, you go do that. Anyway I said this will be quick so, I'm making it quick. So buh-bye. I love you." She gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before running out the door.

Naruto stood there by the door, thinking about the get-together. He forgot about it, dang it. Now he really has to get his game together. He really has to break them up. Sakura was going to be there.

* * *

Karin stood dumbstruck as she watched Ino give Naruto a kiss. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _'Dumb bitch.'_

Naruto came back. "Sorry about that. My girlfriend just came to remind me of something important. Anyway," he looked to Karin, remembering where they were. "Tell me," he began, "why do you love Sasuke?"

Silence.

"Nothing?" Naruto smirked.

"What's his favorite food?" he asked.

"Favorite food?" she echoed.

He nodded.

Karin looked around at the Uchiha's. They always tell her everything but now they're looking at her expectantly.

"You don't even know his favorite food? If you don't know his favorite food then you're screwed." Naruto chuckled. He couldn't help it. Here she says she loves the guys but she doesn't even know his favorite food.

"Itachi doesn't even spend _that _much time with his little brother and he knows his favorite food." Naruto pointed out.

"What are you trying to say Naruto? That I don't spend time with my little brother?" Itachi accused.

"Not since you had a new girlfriend." Naruto responded.

Itachi didn't respond after that.

"Don't even think about his mother. She knows everything there is to know about her son." He told her when she looked at Mikoto.

"And don't bother with his father. You're signing you're death wish with him." No one knew what he meant except the Uchiha's.

Karin just looked at Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"What?" He shrugged. "You said you loved him, right? You should know about him. His likes, his dislikes, his favorite color, his favorite food, etc. If you don't know that, you don't love him and you don't deserve to be with him. Let alone be his wife."

Little by little, Naruto was starting to open the eyes of both the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's of the mistake they have made.

"I think you're the only one here who wants to get married."

"You know, everything was going along just fine until _you _showed up!" Karin yelled. Naruto raised a brow, letting her rant. "In seven months, I was going to be Karin _Uchiha_! Not Karin _Uzumaki_! I've always wanted to be with Sasuke! But everyone always ruins it! And here, I had my chance! With no one to ruin it. My father was gone, Minato was gone, _you _were gone! _I _was in control! The arrangement couldn't be off because only an Uzumaki can break it and I was the only Uzumaki left but then, but then _you came_ and now you're tearing _everything apart_! Now I'm going to an _Uzumaki _forever!"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, getting pissed off right about now. "You should be proud to be an Uzumaki! If you don't want to be an Uzumaki, you could've either changed your last name, or you could walk out that door right now. It could be a lot easier for me and this whole company. Nobody needs trash like you around here tarnishing the name of the Uzumaki! And if you do change your last name, don't you _dare _change it to Uchiha either cause you don't even deserve that last name either. You'll be tarnishing their name as well! If you don't wanna be an Uzumaki or an Uchiha, walk out right now! I ain't gonna stop ya!" He yelled at her, staring right at her with fire in his eyes.

Sasuke swore he had never seen Naruto this made before and he didn't blame him. Karin had stepped over the name of Uzumaki and basically said that the name was of no use to her and after this meeting he had to remind himself to thank him for standing up for the Uchiha name as well.

"But I don't _want _to be an Uzumaki, I want to be an _Uchiha_!"

"But you're not!"

"Who says!?"

"I do."

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice.

Sasuke.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-"

"_Don't call _me that." He glared at her. _'Only Sakura can call me that.'_

"But-"

"You are not an Uchiha, nor are you going to be." He bluntly told her.

"And you're not an Uzumaki either." Naruto said.

"But-"

"But nothing," They both said simultaneously.

"I've made my decision," Sasuke said. "It's been made since this arrangement was made. I do _not _want to marry Karin."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Wedding's off. Karin, you're disowned and you're stuff are to be moved from Sasuke's apartment today. Meeting's over." And with that, Naruto walked out leaving no arguments to be made.

* * *

Outside the meeting hall, Naruto was stretching with his assistant by his side. "GOD! Thank god that's over!" He said with a cheery grin.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at him. "If I knew it would take _that_ long, I would've brought a cup of ramen with me."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi. Mikoto was the first to say something, "Thank you very much for freeing my son from this hell."

Naruto blinked twice.

"He comes to our house for food very often and sometimes even sleeps in our house. He moved out a while ago and there was a reason for it but ever since this little arrangement he barely wants to go to his apartment and just stays the night with us," Fugaku explained and Naruto was surprised he even said that much.

"I can't even spend time with my own girlfriend when he's around," Itachi complained but he gave a small smile. "But for my little brother, I would do anything and my girlfriend loves him and she cooks for him as well."

"I also agree with you," Mikoto said. "Sasuke should find someone he loves with his own heart. Not something that is arranged. And I want my son to be fed well and like my husband said, he moved out for a reason. I love to see him, but not every single day."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He understood their point of view and plus he still needed to keep up the "business" attitude. "Right," was all he said.

"So, once again, thank you," Mikoto said before the three of them left.

Naruto sighed in relief. "I don't know how my father did it. So business-like one moment and then back to his old self."

"You seem to be doing it just fine." Hitomi told him, her curious eyes blinking at him.

He jumped when he felt an arm go around his neck, almost choking him. He looked to his side and saw Sasuke smirking. "Damn it, teme. Don't scare me like it."

Sasuke chuckled. "There it is."

"What?" Naruto looked confused.

"The whole time you were calling me by my name." Sasuke said as he looked back at the meeting, his arm still wounded around Naruto's neck from behind. "It was weird."

Naruto groaned. "Yeah," he agreed. "What time is it?"

"Mmm," Sasuke took his arm off of Naruto and looked at his watch. "5:45."

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. "2 hours!? We've been stuck in that room for almost 2 hours!" Naruto fainted.

"Naruto-san!" Hitomi catched him before he fell on the floor.

Sasuke chuckled. Ah, Naruto had to get used to long meetings. Some of them might even last 4 hours. He looked at Naruto's assistant tapping his cheek, trying to wake him up.

_'Ah, that's right,' _Sasuke thought as he looked out the window, _'the get-together's today... and Sakura's going to be there. Maybe I shouldn't go...' _He looked down at Naruto (who is still fainted by the way) and his secretary who is still trying to wake him up. _'But she doesn't know about this. I should just go, tell her and leave. Yeah.. sounds like a good plan," _he thought as he watched the clouds.

"Naruto-san! Wake up! Naruto-san!" he heard Hitomi whimper.

"Here. This will wake him up." He brought up his leg and Hitomi's eyes widened, "No! What are you do-" Before she knew it, Sasuke's heels met Naruto's stomach and Naruto's eyes widened followed by a groan and Hitomi gasped.

Sasuke sighed and removed his leg, stretching it before putting it back in its place.

"What- what was that?" Hitomi questioned.

"What? He's awake, right?"

"But that was very violent!"

"Hn."

"Stupid teme," Naruto groaned, holding his belly and getting off the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke ushered.

"My place," Naruto let out, still holding his stomach and followed Sasuke. "I told Ino to wait for me there."

"Whatever."

* * *

Sorry there was no SasuSaku in this one but there will be in the next with some other couples since the next one will be their High School Reunion! I just wanted this one to be the whole meeting and stuff, explaining how everything went and stuff so that way later on, I won't have to explain everything because I hate explaining. I like to do everything in one shot if I can.

So once again, I'm sorry that this chapter is long and that there was no SasuSaku involved but I tried my best to mention Sakura in some parts.

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you will subscribe, favorite and review.

Thank you,  
K1592annie


	8. Chapter 8

**_Love's Art_**

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Sakura sat in her bed, staring at her reflection blanky. It was time for the get-together. She didn't want to go but she was forced to go. The only reason she decided to go was because of Sasuke, but now that her and Sasuke were not on the best of terms - she didn't feel nor did she want to go anymore but just this afternoon Ino had burst into her apartment and demanded that she go, whether she wanted to or not and if she felt like leaving, either her or Temari can drop her off. Sakura was okay with that; she didn't have to stay for the whole thing, although she wished she could. Naruto and Ino were doing this for her after all. She had missed out on the high school experience and they wanted her to meet their friends. She sighed, she didn't know what to do.

She grabbed her phone, wanting to tell Ino that she changed her mind and she didn't want to go but then she heard a honk and let out another sigh. _'Too late' _she thought. She grabbed her purse, stuffing her phone and keys into it before leaving her apartment and getting into Naruto and Ino's car. "Hey guys," she said, smiling weakly.

"Hi-ya!" Naruto smiled boyishly from the driver's seat and began to drive.

Ino turned around from the passenger's seat. "No frowny face at the party. You're gonna have fun. Got that missy?" She told her in a straight tone and with a fierce gaze.

"Yeah, okay." She said with a fake smile.

"And no fake smiles!" She yelled.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Have fun tonight!" Naruto agreed with his eyes on the road. "You're gonna meet the gang! There's no way you're _not_ gonna have fun!" He smiled again.

Sakura just looked out the window throughout the whole drive to wherever they were going, not noticing Naruto and Ino's secretive smiles.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she got out of the car.

"Teme's house!" Naruto responded, draping his arm around Ino's shoulder. "He has the biggest house out of all of. We always have parties or get-togethers at his house. He even has a pool! And he lives by himself and he doesn't use it. Psh, if I was him I would use that pool 24/7!"

Sakura looked away at the mention of Sasuke, knowing Naruto's nickname for him. Ino noticed it and felt bad for keeping the secret from her but knew that she should hear it from Sasuke himself. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something hit the back of her head, getting mad out of nowhere; she turned around with a fire in her eyes. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!"

"HAHAHAHA! Still don't like someone hitting you in the head I see."

"Kiba! My man!" Naruto shouted, running up to him and doing some kind of handshake with him that Sakura couldn't see that well since they did it so fast. Their reunion wasn't fast lived when Kiba's face was faced to the ground. "How does that feel?! Huh!" Ino shouted.

Kiba laughed from the ground. "Your comeback never gets old."

"Hmph." Ino crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ino-chan!"

"Hinata!"

Both girls gave each other a bone-crushing (well Ino was the one doing the bone-crushing) hug. "Ino, do you mind letting go of my girl? She's turning purple." Kiba said. Ino looked to Hinata and quickly let go, letting Hinata breathe for several minutes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm fine."

"Oh! Oh my god! How can I forget!" Ino yelled to herself. "Guys, this is my-one-and-only-call-to-whenever-I-need-her-and-she-needs-me-best-friend SAKURA HARUNO!" Ino introduced as if she was an auction piece and everyone had to keep themselves from laughing, including Sakura.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sakura said.

"Same here. Name's Kiba Inuzuka. You can call me whatever you want." He said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you Sakura-chan." She smiled politely.

"So why are you only introducing her to us now Ino huh? If she was your best friend, don't you think you could've introduced her during school?" Kiba asked.

"I was homeschooled." Sakura answered for Ino.

Kiba and Hinata looked at her. "I never actually went to school," she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "The only people I actually know here here are Naruto, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru. I met Naruto when he got with Ino and Shikamaru's my step-brother but I still consider him my brother and you know, he's with Temari and she's like my sister/mother. So yeah..." She looked down. "I don't really hang around people. The only thing I do is draw."

"Which is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's amazing at that, no amazing is not the right word. I don't know the right words but once you see her draw. She's like... like..."

"Naruto.." Ino began.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we leave Sakura to meet the rest of our friends and you go have fun because I know that's what you've been dying to do since we've got here, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He gave her a look of concern and she knew what he meant and she nodded.

"Yeah. Go."

"Alright." He gave her a hug and a quick kiss before yelling. "Naruto's coming everyone! Dattebayo!" and he was off running.

Ino looked at Sakura. "Go mingle." She pushed her into the crowd before she could protest.

* * *

"Stupid Ino." she mumbled to herself. But she had to thank her as well; because of her she had met Hinata's cousin Neji and his fiancee Tenten, she got to catch up with Chouji (which she didn't know went to Konoha High), met a guy named Shino - who was very weird in her opinion and anti-social but was nice to her, and then met a guy named Rock Lee who as soon as she said her name to him talked about 'youth' and how her name fitted her and how he was in love with her and that he wanted her hand in marriage. She had fled from him, which led to her situation right now. But through all her 'mingling', not once had she ran into Shikamaru and Temari. Had they left the party already? She frowned. They promised they'd stick around just in case she had wanted to leave.

She walked around some more, looking left, right, up and down, searching for them. She frowned. What if they had left? No. Shikamaru would never her here knowing she was in distress. Temari wouldn't let him, no matter how 'bored' he was or how 'troublesome' the party was. She continued her search when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so-" She looked up and hadn't realized she let out an audible gasp. _'Sasuke' _"-rry." she finished.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at Sakura. He had been looking for her this entire time. He thought it would be easy due to her pink hair but it proved to be harder than he thought it would be - but here she was... and now he didn't know what to say. His plan was to tell her what happened earlier today and then leave the party but the party was in his own house so how can he leave? _'Stupid dobe. Having the get-together in my house' _He thought annoyed. He had heard her gasp when she had bumped into him but he had kept his cool, as usual.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." she gulped. _'Out of all people, why did I have to run into him?!' _She cursed her luck.

"Sakura," he said and Sakura couldn't help but lick her lips, remembering the way his lips felt on hers. "We need to talk." All she did was nod dumbly and he took her hand and led her into a private place with less people and so no one was able to eavesdrop.

Sakura didn't even know why she was following this man. Her whole plan tonight was to avoid Sasuke, yet she was following him. Why? Why was she following him? Where were they going? Was he leading her to a secluded place so they could kiss again? Didn't she already tell him that she would not be the other woman?! With that thought, she pulled her hand away. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke stopped walking and turned away at the sound of his name and also because Sakura had let go of his hand, but she had let go at the right time - they had arrived where he wanted them to. "What are you doing...?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I just want to have a talk with you." He answered, putting a safe space between them so she would believe him.

Sakura stared at him for a long while that you could hear a pin drop before she sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The Uzumaki's and Uchiha's had a meeting this morning," he started turning to his side, still standing, "it was about Karin and I's engagement." From his peripheral vision, he saw Sakura wince at that statement. "We were heading there, Karin and I, expecting the usual, talk about the arrangements about the stupid wedding, what flowers to use and yada yada yada, but no it wasn't that,"

"...What was it?" Sakura hesitated, her voice a whisper. She wanted to know, yet she didn't.

"Naruto was there," Sasuke laughed, turning to look at the night sky. "My father, mother, and even my brother was there. They're never there unless it's something important."

"Why was Naruto was there?" She asked, surprised.

"To put an end to the engagement," again through his peripheral vision, he saw Sakura's eyes widened. "There were a lot of complaints from both Uzumaki's and Uchiha's. A lot of them saying that just because he's the son of Minato that he thinks he can just waltz in and do as he pleases. Naruto kept saying that he knew that this wasn't his father's last wish and that his father was against arranged marriages and he wanted it off and that he was the new CEO of Uzumaki Enterprises." He laughed again. "Karin protested and said that she loved me and that she wanted to marry me. They had a little sibling rivalry there. He asked my family if they liked her and stuff. He asked Karin that if she really loved me, she should know everything about me," he laughed again. "She didn't even know my favorite food and because she said shit about the Uzumaki name, Naruto disowned her and..." he looked to Sakura and smiled at her, making Sakura blush and bite her lip. "...put off the engagement. I'm no longer with Karin."

Sakura's eyes widened and repeated the statement in her mind. _'I'm no longer with Karin.' 'I'm no longer with Karin.' 'I'm no longer with Karin." 'I'm no longer with Karin.' _

"There," Sasuke took in a deep breath. "I've said what I needed to say."

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked towards her and slowly walked past her. Her eyes watered. _'I'm no longer with Karin.' _She grabbed his hand before he was gone. Sasuke looked down at his hand, a little surprised but didn't say anything. Sakura bit her lip, now regretting her action but now that it's done she might as well do something or say something. "So... I'm no longer the other woman?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked. "What part of 'I'm no longer with Karin' didn't you get?"

Sakura's tears ran down her face and she hugged Sasuke from the back. Sasuke let her, squeezing her hand. He looked up at the sky once again and closed his eyes. He'll never say it to his face but...

_'Thank you, Naruto.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love's Art**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Sakura had no idea how long she had stayed there.. hugging Sasuke from behind; but it had felt like forever before she pulled away. She had noticed that he had not let go of her hand and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Sasuke felt her move away from his back and suddenly felt cold - it was warmer when she was there - but she hadn't let go of his hand so neither had he. He didn't move from his spot and neither did she. They just stood there in silence - a comfortable silence.

Sakura didn't know what to do right now. She didn't know if she should go for it now that he was a free man or let him have his space. He went out of his way to let her know this piece of information and from what she knew herself and heard from others, Sasuke was not that type of person... and he talked quite a lot - which was very uncharacteristic of him. She didn't know what to do.

Hesitantly, Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand to get his attention. He glanced down at their joined hands in surprise from the squeeze before glancing at her. She was biting the corner of her lip out of nervousness. "Sasuke-kun," she started, glancing up at him through her eyelids. She didn't know what to do or say. He was looking at her, expecting her to say something - which was not helping her nervousness at all. What should she say? What should she do? What should she say? What should she do? Kami, please help her! Where was Ino when you need her? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! "Kiss me." It took Sakura a second to realize what she had just told Sasuke to do and she turned red. _'WHAT! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! NO NOT AT ALL! KAMI HELP ME! I'M NOT READY FOR ANOTHER KISS!'_

Sasuke smirked before tugging on her hand, pulling her close - making her yelp in the process - and put his other hand on her cheek, leaning down close to her face. He could hear her breathing fast and he internally smirked before closing the gap between them. Sakura couldn't help but moan, his lips still tasted so soft and sweet she couldn't help but to. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance - which she so gladly gave - and entered her cavern, causing each other's tongue to clash for dominance - which Sasuke was winning. Once Sakura gave up, Sasuke once again explored the inside of her mouth and couldn't help but think that he'll never get enough of this. Enough of her. But the need for air got the best of them both and Sasuke pulled away with a string of saliva coming from both their lips, one hand on her cheek and the other still holding her hand.

Sakura was in a daze. That one was better than the last one. Way better. Was it just her or did Sasuke put some passion into this kiss? She didn't know if she was reading into it too much, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met her eyes with his onyx ones. He was just staring at her, not saying anything - as if waiting for her to say something or waiting for a reaction - she didn't know. She gulped nervously.

Honestly, Sasuke wanted to kiss her again. He was a little breathless after that last one - he got a little lost into the kiss, he won't lie - but he did want to kiss her again.. he was just waiting for another okay from her. His hands hadn't left from their previous spot nor had she moved an inch. He watched as she gulped. _'What is she thinking?' _he thought, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her say, "What are we?"

Yes. She needed to know before she does anything else, before she goes for impulse, before she jumps the man in front of her. She needed to know what they were. Where they stood now that the engagement was off... now that Karin was out of the picture. They were good friends before and they had shared not one but now two kisses, so does this mean they're Friends With Benefits? No - well he didn't even make his feelings clear towards her when they first kissed... it just because he didn't want to be with Karin in the first place and she was just someone he can lean on towards to. That's why she had said what she had said to him. But now... now is the time to know what they _really _are.

Sasuke knew what she meant when she asked him that. He didn't really give her a good impression after kissing her and all. Especially the blow-up he got from her afterwards. He didn't even get to confess to her like he had wanted to too. Everyone knew that he really didn't want to be with Karin. He kissed a lot of girls before her just because and at that moment, at her apartment, he thought it would be the same but it wasn't and that's when he realized it and he confessed to her. Not really leaving a good impression there now, did he? He really couldn't blame her for having her doubts. He may not have been clear about his feelings towards her that night but...

"Sasuke-kun?" She was getting nervous. Too much hesitation.

He sighed, his hand dropping from her face; her face now suddenly feeling cold without the warmth of his hand. "If you don't want to be with me, I completely understand," His bangs were covering his eyes and his hand let go of hers. Sakura bit her lip and she had a feeling that he _didn't _understand. "You still have doubts about my feelings towards you - even now." He turned around, his back towards her. "I'll see you around, Sakura."

Sakura's bottom lips started to shake and she repeated his sentence in her mind. _**"You still have doubts about my feelings towards you - even now."** 'What are your feelings Sasuke-kun?' _"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" She ran forwards and hugged him from behind, stopping him in tracks. "Wait," she whimpered.

Sasuke's hands fisted and he looked down at the grass, his bangs still covering his eyes. He didn't say anything but complied with her wishes and didn't move. If she wanted to tell him something before they will never see each other again, then he will listen - even if it will break his heart.

"What exactly," she started, hugging him tighter and placing her cheek on his back so that way he can hear her better. "What exactly do you feel for me?"

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips at the question. She didn't know. How could she? He never told her. He only told himself - about a thousand times in his head. Now was the time to truly confess. "Your laugh," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"The day Karin and I went to have dinner at Shikamaru's place and Temari opened the door, I heard a laugh," Sasuke's fists loosened at the memory and his smile was still present. "I instantly knew it wasn't Karin's or Temari's because I already knew how they laughed so I said to myself, it had to be from someone inside. The laugh was stuck in my mind the whole night that night until dinner when Temari had to pull you away from those cookies," Sakura smiled at the memory as well. "and that's when I put a face to that beautiful laughter that plauged me all night and that face was...beautiful," Sakura bit her bottom lip, blushing as Sasuke confessed his feelings towards her. "I still couldn't catch your name though since Shikamaru and Temari kept calling you nicknames but when Temari said your name... it fit you so well."

"...So you like me because of my laugh?" she hesitated to ask.

"That's how it started," he began to answer, "but then I got to know you better myself and from the dobe and the princess. Your drawings are... fantastic. You cook a heavenly tomato salad," she giggled at that and Sasuke smirked. "And you put others before you... the number one thing I hate but also can't help but like about you."

Sakura hugged him tighter, tears of joy running down her face. "Oh, Sasuke-kun..."

It took her a few moments to recollect herself before she fully pulled herself away from him and wiped her tears before running around him and crashing her lips against him, making him taking two steps back in surprise but he recollected himself, wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly closing his eyes.

Sasuke had no idea what was going on but he wasn't complaining either. He pulled her closer to him and this time, Sakura was the one asking for entry and with no hesitation, he gave it to her and once again the tongue war began, and once again, Sasuke won, but Sakura didn't really care who won just that she was kissing him. Sasuke turned his head for a better angle, causing a moan to come from Sakura. He drew circles on her hips to keep them both distracted. The need for oxygen got them both and Sakura pulled away. She looked at him with glossy emerald eyes and he looked at her with his onyx eyes - with some emotion in them - and Sakura could tell what that emotion was. Hope.

Sakura smiled at him, sliding her fingers from his hair and laying her hands to rest on his shoulders. "I like you too, Sasuke-kun. Ever since you asked me to meet you at Theresa's... but then you dropped the bomb that you were engaged - in an arranged one nonetheless - and I was crushed. But now, you aren't. So, I do want to be with you, Sasuke-kun... more than ever. So if you'll let me, I want to be-"

She never got to finish her statement for as Sasuke's lips met hers and she let yet another moan. Once they pulled away, he smirked. "Also, you talk too much. Which is annoying."

A vein popped out of Sakura's head.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!"

Naruto turned his head to see his fuming platinum blonde fuming girlfriend and gulped. "Y-Yeah?" he hesitantly asked, scared for his life.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"I thought you were with her." He said, his fear instantly turning into worry.

"She was, but then I told her to mingle and get to know other people at the party." She frowned.

"Ino-chan!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders. "You know how big teme's place is! Shikamaru and Temari put her under our - no, my - care. If they learn that we don't know where she is then I'm gonna hear an ear-full from Temari! AHHH! Kami help me!" He said as he got down on his knees and hugged his girlfriend, leaning his head on her stomach.

Ino just stood there, letting her boyfriend go dramatic and ramble on as she thought of all the places Sakura could be. She had asked around and that last person to see Sakura was Lee and he said that he didn't know why but Sakura had ran away but 'may the power of youth be with her'. She sweat dropped at that thought. "Maybe she's with Sasuke." she thought outloud.

At that, Naruto stopped with his outbursts but didn't get up from the floor, still hugging his girlfriend he looked up at her. "Huh? Why do you think that?"

"Think about it. This _is _his place and we did kind of dragged her here because of what you did earlier today and plus they were bound to bump into each other sooner or later."

Naruto looked away from her and laid his cheek on her stomach. Ino was wearing a stripes halter top - purple and light blue - that left her stomach bare and black shorts that went mid-thigh. "But what if teme said something wrong and Sakura left the party?"

Ino smiled. Naruto always thought of his friends before himself. She always loved that about him. She put her hand on his head and started to massage his scalp to make him feel better. "If that's the case, then we'll just have to go look for Sakura ourselves... or Sakura would have called us by now, wanting a ride home. I'd pick the latter. Sasuke's house is pretty far and I'd doubt Sakura would want to walk home. Sakura would have called me by now if she wanted to go home so something tells me she's having fun so don't worry Naruto, okay?"

* * *

Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and started to head back to where she heard the music. Annoying? How dare he call her annoying? They were having a nice moment there and he had to balls to call her annoying! What a jerk!

Sasuke put a hand on his arm where she had punched him after he had called her annoying and smirked. _'Man, she hits hard.' _But he wasn't going to tell her that. It was going to hurt his pride. He saw her about to leave. No, he wasn't going to have that. They were together now. Officially.

Sakura gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves from behind her. She turned her head sideways and saw that it was Sasuke and narrowed her eyes. He was gonna be all lovey dovey after calling her annoying? No way! She wasn't falling for it!

"Let me go, Sasuke-kun." She tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened it the more she struggled.

"You know, I'm big and tall and you're small and little so the odds of you winning are slim to none." He said and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Why you-"

Yes. He was back to normal. Back to his usual self. He had confessed to her and after that he was being a total jerk to her! How can someone do 180 on their personality?!

Sasuke smirked. He liked this side of her too. Feisty. He saw it that day at Shikamaru's too when she was on the phone. That was a scene he'll never forget. The way her eyes shone in anger, the way her eyebrows twisted and how hard she grits her teeth when she's angry. Also how she likes to put other people in the middle of her argument or situation.

Sakura kept on struggling but after a few struggles here and there she finally gave up and sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want, Sasuke-kun?"

"What, I can't hug my girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. "What?"

He smirked and planted a small, innocent kiss on her neck. "You heard me."

"G-Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"That is what you were going to tell me before I kissed you, wasn't it?" He hugged her tighter and she could feel his breath on her neck, which caused her to shiver.

"Well yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"Isn't it too soon? I mean, the engagement just got cut off and me and you getting together is going so fast and-"

"Who cares?"

"But-"

She was cut off when Sasuke blew into her ear and whispered, "I want to be with you and you want to be with me. Isn't that enough?"

All doubts went away when Sasuke said that and a statement from Ino entered her mind. **_'When you like or even love a guy, you just go for it. You never think twice about it. It's just a gut feeling, ya know?' _**_'A gut feeling, eh? What's my gut telling me now?' _

Sakura put her hands on top of Sasuke's that were at her waist and leaned against him, looking at him and smiled. "Yeah," she smiled. "That's enough."

Sasuke smirked and leaned down and kissed her. Sakura couldn't count how many times they've kissed tonight but she didn't complain because what she thought was gonna be hell turned out to be the greatest night of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Love's Art_**

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sakura and Sasuke got together and Sakura has to say she has been in heaven. She has never been this happy before in her life. She loved being in a relationship with him. She never knew Sasuke could be such a gentleman (when he wanted to be) and she was so glad that he only showed that part of him to her and no one else. She smiled at that.

Right now, they were at her still messy apartment. Sakura was drawing while Sasuke was cleaning her apartment. He was putting the blank canvas' in a corner and the ones that were already drawn and half-drawn in another, and putting her papers on the counter. He was making her apartment look decent enough to where she knew where her stuff were as she drew. She didn't even ask him to do this. He had just decided to this as soon as he walked into her apartment after their date. He told/demanded her to do something "useful" while he made do with her apartment. She couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. He still had to work on that. He never asked her what to do. He always demanded her and she always got mad at him for that, but it always depended on the situation they were in.

She jumped when she felt a breath near her ear. "Damn, you're good." He breathed.

She blushed at the proximity, even though she should be used to it by now. The things he could do to her. Her hand went back to work while she just nodded in return. She found that she couldn't concentrate feeling Sasuke breathing in her ear. She knew he was watching her work but she just couldn't concentrate _on _her work with him so damn close. She didn't know why she was overreacting. Maybe it was because he was breathing so heavily? Damn it, Sakura. When you guys kiss he breaths heavy as well so why are you so damn nervous? She didn't know why. _Focus Sakura, Focus. _She told herself and finally, she was focused on the drawing instead of the heavy breathing near her ear.

Sasuke was amazed at the way his girlfriend can draw. He didn't even know the person she was drawing but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the drawing or the way her hand moved, trying to keep every detail and stroke the way it was supposed to be; not once did she erase..not once and that's what amazed him. It's like she had so much confidence in her that she knew she wouldn't make a mistake and she didn't. He tore his gaze from the drawing and to his beautiful pink-haired, green-eyed girlfriend and was grateful that he was out of the horror of an engagement (thanks to Naruto). If it wasn't for him, he would still be in it and wouldn't be with this amazing woman right now.

Sakura heard her cell phone ring. "Hey, can you get that for me?" She asked, not taking her eye off the drawing, afraid that if she looked at him she won't be able to take her eyes off, which had happened many many _many _times before.

It took a second for Sasuke to register what she said and he cleared his throat. "Yeah. Where is it?"

"Kitchen table."

He strode to the table and saw just a number, immediately narrowing his eyes before asking, "Uh, what's 567-8591?"

Sakura immediately stopped drawing, drawing her utensil. "Oh hell to the fucking no." She turned around in her seat, facing Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke was staring at her wide narrowed eyes. "Give me the phone."

"Not until you tell me." He answered her.

"Sasuke, give me the phone before it stops ringing."

He eyed the phone.

"Baby, do you trust me?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Please, give me the phone."

"You'll tell me who it is, right?" He hesitantly asked.

"Of course I will. I promise."

Hesitantly, Sasuke handed her the phone. Sakura took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hello?"

_"Sakura, hey."_

She pressed her lips together. "'Hey' is not really a good word to say right now, you know."

_"Right, right. So, um, how you been? Is your drawing business going good? I've heard around that you're making good mo-"_

Sakura was getting mad. "Cut the bullshit. What did you really call for?"

_"*Sigh* I'm in town and I really want to talk to you, you know? I want to fix what we had before. We were **so** good, Sakura. I was a jerk, Sakura. I realize that now and I'm sorry."_

Sakura bit her lip and looked at Sasuke, who was analyzing her every move. "You realize that now, huh? It's been 5 years and you realize that now? After you took almost everything from me. You took-"

_"You don't have to say it, I know and I'm sorry! Can we talk about this at Theresa's? Where we first met..Remember? When you used to work there?"_

Sakura looked around her now decently apartment, thanks to Sasuke. "'I'm sorry' is not gonna cut it. I have a new life now and you can't take that away from me." Tears started to form in her eyes. "You ruined me. You ruined everything. Do you _really _want to know how I've been? Do you want to know how I've been since you've been gone or how I am now? I'll tell you both. When you left, I was a pack of shit. I didn't have _any _money and I didn't have a _car_ and you wanna know why I didn't have a car because you oh-so-gladly _took _it. I didn't have any money to pay for rent. I cried every night because of you. Yeah, we were good but you left and you didn't support me at all. I made my own business after a year with Temari and Ino's support." She smiled through her tears at the memory and then wiped the tears away. "And now, I met a guy, no, a met a man who _supports _me and actually _thinks _that my drawings are amazing and wants one of _my _drawings done for him and who is now my boyfriend so no we can't talk. I'm sorry, but you had your chance and you ruined it. Big time."

_"And who is this 'man'?"_

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

_"I bet he'll leave you in a month with your attitude."_

Sakura's eyes once again filled up with tears. She didn't want his words to affect her. She wanted to sound tough against her ex-boyfriend, but she knew he was right. She had a short-temper and that was kind of the reason why most of her ex-boyfriends left her. They couldn't stand her and left her. She was beautiful, yes. She knew that but she knew that she was temperamental as well.

Sasuke saw that whoever was on the other line was making his Sakura cry way too much and from what he could tell from her speech earlier, it was her ex-boyfriend. No one, absolutely no one, makes his cherry blossom cry. Angry, he snatched the phone from Sakura, making her gasp. "I don't know what you just said to her, but whatever it was, take it back and shove it up your ass."

_"Who the hell is this?"_

"Sasuke Uchiha, motherfucker."

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed; he only cusses when he's pissed or even beyond that.

_"So her boyfriend comes to the rescue, huh? What, she can't do things by herself anymore?"_

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up? You sound gay as fuck."

_"What the hell did you just say?"_ He sounded shock.

"I don't know why Sakura dated you. It was probably the looks, but you sound gay as fuck."

_"Why you-"_

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. Sakura had no idea what brought this side of Sasuke on. She had never seen this side of him, but she had to admit...It was hot. He was hot in general...Sexy but damn, she had to say...she couldn't be even more (dare she say it) turned on more now than ever.

"What, cat got your tongue? Look, why don't you crawl back into your gay little friends and don't call back."

_"I know where she lives." _

"Then I'll kick your ass out of here."

_"What are you, her bodyguard?"_

"I'm her motherfucking boyfriend. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I can call the police and arrest you for stalking her."

_"You don't even live there. You can't protect her all the time."_

"Proves even more my point. She'll call the police. No, she'll call my dad 'cause guess what asshole? My father owns the police station. Ever heard of Uchiha Police Station?"

_"..."_

Sasuke bitterly laughed. "That's right. So don't you dare come or call ever again or your ass is going to jail." And he hunged up, throwing the phone on the table where it was in the first place.

He looked to Sakura, who was looking at him wide-eyed and she licked her lips. He stared at her for a second before asking, "What's his name?"

Sakura blinked three times before the question registered in her mind. "T-Tanami Sagamori." She made out. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Sasuke. Clearly, he was still pissed at the whole situation. She had no idea what he said on the other line but it clearly had Sasuke pacing and running his hand threw his hair. She slowly got off her chair and made her way towards him. She slowly put her hand on his arm, making him stop pacing and look at her. She looked him in the eye. "You okay?"

"...Asshole's a stalker." Was his reply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mmm, oookaaayyy. Not the answer I was hoping for, but okay." She said. "I meant, what are you _really _pissed at Sasuke-kun?" She asked, rubbing his arm. "I know that it's not that he's a stalker."

Sasuke stared at her hand that was rubbing his arm then at her eyes, looking away quickly. "You were crying."

She stopped her rubbing. "I'm a crybaby, Sasuke-kun. It happens...especially with him. My past isn't all happy and joyful like Ino's. Money didn't come to me. I worked for it all my life." She smiled sobly.

Sasuke glanced at her. "He didn't support you?" He asked curiously, obviously still pissed.

She shook her head. "No. I mean, he was there but he didn't think drawing would get me anyway. He always said it was just a hobby of mine. When we broke up, he took the car, _my _car, and drove off."

"He took your car?"

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, kind of an asshole move, right? But hey, it's all in the past right?" She fake-smiled at him.

"How can you let him take your car?" He almost yelled.

"It's not like I could've stopped him. I was injured that day and he took advantage. I twisted my ankle while doing my homeschool gym class and I tried to stop him, but I was limping the whole way and by the time I got to him he was already half way with his stuff in the backseat." She looked down. "My father would be so ashamed of me."

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I don't have anyone in my family but Shikamaru..and now Temari since he married her. They're my family. My father died in a plane crash and my mother died giving birth." She turned her back to him, deciding she had shown her tears too much to Sasuke today. "Shika and Tema are my only family." She hugged herself.

She gasped when she felt two pair of arms hug her from behind and press their cheeks against hers. "You're not alone." He whispered. "I'm here...and I'll always be here."

Sakura turned around in his arms and looked up at his calm, onyx eyes with her glossy, emerald eyes. "Don't leave me. Promise me, you won't leave."

Staring down at those eyes, Sasuke didn't want to see those eyes like that. Never. He wanted to see them shining in a different way. "I promise. I won't leave." He promised and she hugged him tightly with her cheek against his chest and he wounded his arms around her waist, hugging her just as tightly.

_Never. I won't ever leave you, Sakura._

* * *

"So, what do you think teme and Sakura-chan are doing? Do you think they're 'getting it on'?"

**BAM!**

"Ow!" Naruto held his new wound on his head.

"It's only been two weeks, Naruto!" Ino stood above her boyfriend with an angry expression on her face and her fist clench, showing that she was indeed the one who had hit him. "Don't think such perverted thoughts!"

"But you and I went at it in only-"

**BAM!**

"_We_ are different people!" This time Ino had a blush on her face. "Everyone is different. People go at there own pace. So let them be!"

"Psh. I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like you're gonna let Sakura-chan be. You're gonna want gossip from her almost every five seconds." Naruto whined, sitting back on the couch folding his arms.

Ino sighed, knowing that's true. Oh, how she loved gossip. She looked back at Naruto and smiled. Oh, how she loved how her boyfriend knew her so well.

He opened his eyes that he didn't even know he had closed and saw Ino's smile and just smiled back. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. It was a text from Sasuke.

_Shikamaru's. Now._

He laughed. Very Sasuke-like. Even texting he can't say more than 5-10 words in a sentence. "What?" Ino asked, confused.

"Teme wants me to go to Shikamaru's." Naruto answered and then his phone vibrated again.

_Bring the princess._

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched at the phone screen. Sasuke had always called her that since high school. "Well, I guess he wants _us _to go to Shikamaru's." He said, getting up from the couch.

"Did he say why?" She asked, grabbing her coat and putting her boots. They were in the middle of fall, she wasn't taking any chances with putting her heels.

"It's Sasuke." He looked at her like she had grown three heads while putting on his coat. "He never tells me why." He grabbed the keys and headed outside with Ino in tow.

"You know, for a guy that you consider your brother, he treats you like shit sometimes." She commented, getting in the passeger seat.

"You just don't know him like I do, Ino-chan." He grabbed her hand briefly before starting the engine and making his way to Shikamaru's.

* * *

"Did you text him?"

"Hn."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around the room, smiling nervously at Shikamaru and Temari who both looked at her expactantly. She knew they knew they wanted to know what was going on and she would tell them as soon as Naruto and Ino get here. They had to be here as well.

Temari wasn't having anymore of her silence. "Sakura, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you...as soon as Naruto and Ino get here."

"Why do they have to be here?"

"Because they have to, okay?"

"You come walking in here looking like you've been crying and you expect me, _us_, not to be worried?" Temari continued.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But you just have to wait until they get here. Can you do that?" She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered for her. Temari looked at him with wide eyes. He just stared at her with serious ones. He had no idea what was going on but if Naruto and Ino had to be here as well than whatever Sakura had to tell them, it had to be big because usually Sakura would only tell them and leave Naruto and Ino out of it or tell them later.

Temari sighed, giving up. "Fine."

A knock on the door informed them that they had arrived. Sasuke got up to answer it, not wanting to be in the family feud any longer. Once he opened the door, both of them came inside. Naruto peeked over his shoulder and saw everyone sitting in the living room, quiet.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto whispered.

"Hn."

He walked back to the living with Naruto and Ino in tow. "What does that mean?" Ino whispered to Naruto. "Is everything okay?" She was worried now. She sat down on the couch with Naruto next to her and bit inside her mouth, sensing the atmosphere. It definitely wasn't nice. What was going?

"Okay, they're here. What's going on, Sakura?" Temari asked once again.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, who was sitting on a chair, and she sighed. "Tanami called and he's back in town."

Silence.

"What-What did he say?" Shikamaru asked, trying his best to hold in his anger.

Sakura explained her side of the conversation before Sasuke snatched the phone away. "From there, I don't know what he said. I can only here what Sasuke-kun was saying to him."

"So he had the _guts _to ask you about your business when he didn't support you in the first place?" Ino asked, anger building within her.

"Yeah..." She answered.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded his head to the side. Sasuke got the idea and asked Sakura if she could get off for a second and followed Shikamaru. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, silently telling him to come and he did. The guys went to a corner away from the girls.

Ino scooted closer to Sakura and rested her hand on her thigh. "Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing her thigh up and down in a comforting manner.

She nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'm okay. Sasuke-kun was there. He helped me through it. I mean, if he called while I was alone I'll probably be having an emotional breakdown right now from everything he put me through but I know Sasuke-kun isn't like that and I know he's not gonna leave me. He showed me that today." She smiled as he was talking to Shikamaru and Naruto.

Temari and Ino smiled. Ino thought back to what Naruto said in the car. _"You just don't know him like I do, Ino-chan."_

_We weren't close in high school at all but I'll get to know you better if you make Sakura this happy...and for Naruto's sake, too._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Love's Art_**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

It's been five weeks since the incident with Tanaka on the phone and Sasuke and Sakura were currently at Theresa's, Sakura with a strawberry vanilla milkshake and Sasuke with a black coffee. Even though it has been five weeks and there has been no phone calls or texts since then, they were at Theresa's, the place where he wanted to meet and she was a little paranoid and she was pretty sure that Sasuke knew because she hasn't been to Theresa's for the past five weeks and that's why they were there now...and he was with her.

Sasuke sighed. "He's not here, Sakura so stop looking like that."

"Hm?" She looked at him from looking around the room and laughed nervously. "Looking like what? I'm not looking like anything. I look like me. Why would you say something like that?"

"You're rambling." He looked her dead in the eye.

She felt that those eyes could see right through her and put her mouth over the straw of her milkshake and looked down at the table, for once, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Once again, Sasuke sighed and reached across the table for her hand and squeezed it. "Would you just trust me? Come on, Sakura. You've been like this ever since that bastard called. You haven't been the same. Just..." He sighed. Damn it, would he stop doing that? "Tell me what's bothering you. I'm your boyfriend. I'm here for you."

She slowly looked up at him, in his eyes and saw sincerity in his eyes and this time she sighed. "It's just...I came here three days ago...and...and I saw him here...and when he saw me...he..." She looked down at the table again. "he chased me down the street...but I managed to lose him in the crowd and putting my hoodie on." She added on when she saw the look of anger and kill all mixed in one in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this?' He asked through gritted teeth.

"I..was worried of how you would react. I didn't know of you would track him down or kill him or track him down and arrest him."

"I probably would've done both."

"Oh my god, it's him." She gasped, hiding her face.

He laughed. "Like you can hide, Sakura. Your hair is a dead giveaway." He grabbed a strand of her hair. She glared at him through it and he chuckled. "I didn't say I didn't like your hair." Her eyes softened.

"Y-You like my hair?" She blushed, slowly turning her head to look at him, revealing her face slowly.

He nodded. She put her hand on her head and twirled the end of her hair, still blushing. "N-Nobody has ever told me that before. They always make fun of it."

"Your eyes are beautiful too." She blushed even more. "And your lips. I love kissing them."

Her face turned red like a tomato and she covered her face in embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun..."

"But you know what I love most about you?" She peeked through her hand and Sasuke squeezed her hand again.

"Your laugh."

She couldn't help but smile. Any boyfriend would say that what they love most about their girlfriend is the way they look, their hair, their eyes, the way they dress, etc. But Sasuke loves her laugh.

"I fell in love with it the first time I heard it."

She covered her eyes again, embarrassed. "Sasuke-kun, stop it!"

He chuckled and leaned over the table, kissing her forehead. Her eyes widened. He just kissed her most sensitive spot. Her forehead. The place where she was most teased about in her childhood. Her blush spread even further, if possible.

How this man did stuff to her without even meaning to she didn't know, but somehow, she wasn't complaining. The simple actions and words he does and says makes her happy and giggly like a high school girl with her crush. And the add ons were amazing. His raven hair that stood up in the back like a chicken's butt, she smiled at that, his onyx eyes that she always feels can see and read right through her at any given moment, and his strong, amazing, hot, sexy body that she always finds her mind going into dirty places whenever she thinks about it.

She was sent out of her reverie when her phone rang. Sasuke pulled away and sat back down as Sakura answered her phone. "Hello?" She tried to sound normal. She rolled her eyes when she found out it was one of her clients.

"Like I tell every single one of my clients, I don't go to you, you come to me." She answered. She made a face as if saying 'are you stupid' before answering, "My address is on the card I gave to you when you gave me your picture. How do you think you know my number?...Yes, you're picture is finished, has been since two days ago...I didn't tell you because you were supposed to come pick it up...The deal is always you call me, tell me what date and time you're gonna pick it up so I know when to be home...I told you this when you gave me your picture..." Sakura gritted her teeth and looked ready to hit someone. "...Look here missy, I can easily throw away your picture and keep the money because it is _not _refundable so don't you dare call me that again because I will sue you..." She forced a smile. "Thank you. I will be waiting for you tomorrow at 4." She angrily pressed the end button.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So how's business?"

Sakura looked at him as if he was dumb. "Didn't you just hear? Wow, and I thought you were smart."

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura glared at him for about a second before laughing. She can't take her anger out on her boyfriend and plus she couldn't be mad at such a sexy man.

A waiter came over and handed Sakura a drink of iced tea with lemon. Sakura looked up at her confused. "I-I didn't order this."

"It's from that young man over there." She pointed to a man with red hair and brown eyes sitting at the corner of the diner and Sakura stopped laughing. "Tell him, thanks, but no thanks." She handed her the iced tea with lemon and the waiter took it and went back to the man.

Sasuke looked with his eyes to where the waiter pointed. "Is that him?" He asked.

Sakura only nodded. "Yep."

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

Sasuke just stood up and put some money on the table and instinctively Sakura couldn't help but stand as well and follow him outside. Neither of them noticed that while they were walking down the sidewalk that he stopped walking in front of Tanaka. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She asked when she bumped into his back.

"I don't have to worry, right?"

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Tanaka."

She sighed. "Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, you didn't tell me that you ran into him three days ago and he's here again and he sent you iced tea with lemon and I _know_ that's you're favorite, second to strawberry vanilla milkshake."

Sakura grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her and looked him in the eye. "Sasuke, you have _nothing _to worry about. I don't even _like _Tanaka anymore. Hell, I don't even care for the guy." She put a hand on his cheek and smiled gently. "All I care about right now is you. I _like _you. I've liked you ever since dinner at Shika's, but you were with Karin, but now you're not anymore and now we're together." She caressed his cheek. "So just focus on that. I like you and you like me. Nobody else matters right now, okay?"

Sasuke knew he was being an idiot. Doubting her, that is. But, just seeing the waiter give her her favorite drink snapped something in him and the drink coming from her ex snapped something else in him. Jealousy. He's never felt it before. Something so foreign. He nodded. She smiled even more and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she pulled away a little and Sasuke couldn't help himself as he found himself leaning in and his lips were on hers.

Sakura's eyes closed on its own accord. Oh, how she loved this. Kissing him, that is. It always filled her heart up. It filled that empty void in her heart. The way he kissed her this time was filled with passion and she loved it. Sasuke was not a man of words but action and she knew that now. So she payed close attention to his actions and whenever he did speak, like in the diner, it was embarrassing or wonderful. Same with his actions. Even though he goes overboard with his actions sometimes, but she doesn't mind.

She pulled away and they smiled (she smiled, he smirked). "Let's go back to my place." Sasuke said. "You need a break from all your drawings." He said, pulling her closer.

She pretended to think about it. "Hmmm..." She clicked her tongue, playing with the ends of his hair. "Okay...but only if you cook for me." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow suggestively.

"I got an even better idea. What if you say the night?" He put his hand under her shirt and caressed her skin.

She giggled. "Okay but..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, listening. "I have to be home by 4. My client is coming to pick up her picture."

"Then we can go back to my place?" He suggested, causing her to giggle.

"Only if you want..."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

Tanaka watched the whole ordeal between Sasuke and Sakura through the window and gritted his teeth in anger. How dare they do that in front of him? Did they do that on purpose? He bet all his money they did. Just to laugh it in his face. And how dare she send back her favorite drink? It's her favorite. She _never _turns down iced tea with lemon so why did she do it? He bet that guy made her do it. He shook his head. God he was so angry right now! They were practically groping each other in front of him!

He could've talked to her three days ago but she ran away from him and he lost her. Seriously, how can he lose her? She has pink hair. Pink hair for crying out loud! How many people do you find in this town that has pink hair? Not much.

He bet that her boyfriend was all talk and no bite. He probably just said all those things to get him off her back but when it comes down to it, he probably won't do anything. Yeah, that's it. He can go to Sakura's tomorrow and just talk to her like he wanted to and see if they can get back together and get _him _out of the picture.

* * *

"So..?"

"You got five more minutes..."

"Oh my god this waiting is killing me."

"I still don't understand why you're doing this behind Shika's back."

"I need to know for sure."

"Is that why you did it on three?"

"..."

"Alright. This one's ready."

"Well? What does it say?"

"It's positive."

Temari huffed.

"What? Are you not happy or something?" Ino put a hand on her hip, the home pregnancy test still in her hand as they waited for the other two to finish.

"No. Yes. I don't know. It's just...Ugh. Let's just wait for the other two to see if it's the same." She replied.

"Well they should be done because you peed on them at the same time." Ino went over to the sink to check on them.

"...Well?" Temari asked, nervously.

Ino turned to her, holding the three pregnancy tests. "They're all positive."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Love's Art**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap as they were kissing on the couch. Sakura slipped her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp causing him to groan in response. He grabbed her butt and she giggled before pulling away to catch her breath. "Can't keep your hands off there, can ya?" She breathed out.

He smirked at her and started to massage her butt. "It's mine, can't I enjoy it?"

She pretended to think for a little while. "Hmmm, nope." Then she giggled at his shocked face and pecked him on the lips. "I'm just kidding. Of course you can."

He smirked and kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth and gripping her butt making her smile.

Once they arrived at Sasuke's, he went to cooking and she watched him while occasionally flirting and sneaking in kisses and they ate. After that, Sakura went to take a shower and Sasuke took one after. They decided to watch a little television after but a few hours into it, it turned into something else.

The ringing of Sakura's phone interrupted their kiss and Sasuke groaned. The ringing continued for ten minutes and Sasuke pulled away, annoyance on his face. "Are you gonna answer that?" He asked, his hand gesturing to her phone.

Sakura sighed and reached out to the center table and grabbed her phone, not getting out of Sasuke's lap at all. "Hello?" She answered, also aggravated and a bit out of breath.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna pick up."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "This better be good, Ino-pig or I'm gonna hang up."

Ino raised an eyebrow before she realized that Sakura was a little out of breath and smirked but decided not to tease her. _"It is, but I'd hate to call you instead to tell you face-to-face but Temari's pregnant."_

Sakura's eyes widened and she slowly slid off of Sasuke's lap, leaving her leg on his lap and her arm around his neck so she could continue to play with his hair. "W-What? W-When? H-How?" Sakura shook her head. "I mean, I know _how_ when? When?"

_"We just found out now. She did a home pregnancy test. She did it on three and they're all positive. She's at the hospital now with Shika right now to make sure it's absolutely positive."_

"W-Well, how long ago did they leave?"

_"About an hour ago."_

"Call me when they come back."

_"Okay. I will. Bye."_

"Alright."

And they both hung up. Sakura tapped her fingers on her phone and ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke noticed and after a while he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Okaasan is pregnant."

Sasuke sat there silent and confused, thinking before his mind went back to where he first met Sakura.

_"Suketchi!" Temari yelled from the kitchen._

_"Coming, **Okaasan**!" She yelled giggling and running to the kitchen._

His eyes widened a fraction before they went back to normal and looked to Sakura. "Temari's pregnant?" Sakura just nodded.

"She's in the hospital right now with niichan. They're making sure it's positive, even though she took three home pregnancy tests, but I guess they want to make sure she's actually pregnant before they actually put it out there." She looked at Sasuke but then she smiled. "I might be an Auntie...and you," she poked his chest. "Might be an Uncle."

He smirked. "Let's just hope they only have one."

Sakura frowned. "What? You don't wanna have kids one day?"

Sasuke noticed the change of atmosphere and got a little nervous but didn't show it. "It's not that. I do want to have kids, just one or two, you know?" He said, hoping she would change the subject.

She nodded. She felt the same way. She didn't want to have that many kids. "Me too. But, I think Niichan's and Okaasan's kids will give me a preparation of what's to come of my future!" She smiled at him as he rubbed her leg up and down. He smirked at her, glad that she dropped the subject and at her determination.

He laughed. "Come on, it's getting late. We should go to bed."

"No, no! I told Ino to call me when they come back!" She argued.

Sasuke looked at the time and then her and gave her a look. "Sakura, it's 2:00 in the morning. I think it's time to go to bed. Let the Princess leave you a message or something." He picked her up bridal style and she squeaked, surprised. "It's time to go to bed." And he made the way to his bedroom. "But Sasuke-kun, my phone!" She yelled as he walked up the stairs and she saw her phone on the center table in the living room.

"Leave it." was his response.

She puffed her cheeks at him, looking like a goldfish. He had to hold in his laughter and shook his head, thinking that she looked like a child and entered his room, putting them both under the covers and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close so she won't get out of the bed. She struggled for a bit but after a few minutes realized it was futile and gave up, resting her head on his chest and sighed. "You're really not gonna let me get my phone?"

"Hn."

"What if Ino calls?"

"She'll leave a message."

"...Okay...What if my client calls?"

"She'll leave a message too and I'll dropped you off at home around 3:00 or 3:30."

Sakura puffed her cheeks again. She felt like she would and could never win against this guy. She would just have to admit defeat and lay here with her phone laying on the center table in the living room as he held her tight like a lifeline.

"Are you done whining?"

"I'm not whining."

"That's what you say."

"Go to sleep."

"That's what I should say to you."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Would you stop with that?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Good night, babe."

Sakura blushed and hid her head more against his chest. "Good night." Her voice was muffled.

He smiled before tightening his grip on her and falling asleep. Sakura nuzzled against him before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling strong arms wrapped around her and warm. She groggily opened her arms and immediately saw a grey chest. She smiled, remembering last night and sat up. She looked over and saw Sasuke's sleeping face and her smile widened. He looked so peaceful. No scowl. No nothing. She reached her hand and put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb before she leaned down and kissed him.

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes and saw Sakura pulling away from him and lazily smirked. "That's one way to wake a guy up."

She smiled, giggling in the process. "I've thought of another way, but we're not quite there yet." She inquired, a glint in her eyes.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Really, now? And what way was that?" He asked, raising his hand up her thighs and up his shirt that she was wearing.

"It's a secret." She winked at him before giggling and getting up off the bed.

He chuckled. "Sakura.." He half-whined, half-complained.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, check my _phone_" she said, ignoring his whining and glaring at him a little bit. "And then we can talk and you take me home at the time you proposed last night. Got it sweet cakes?" She said, leaning over the bed pecking him on the lips before walking out of the room.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. "Especially in front of everyone!" He threw himself back on the bed and sighed. He watched her walk out of the room (more like he stared at her butt).

"Stop staring at my ass and get your lazy ass off the bed and brush your teeth Uchiha!"

He smirked.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do, man?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna do what I always do. Go to her house. I mean, look at me. Who can resist me?" He smirked.

"I don't know, man. I heard her boyfriend is Sasuke Uchiha. He's like, up top, he's like, totally up there. His father owns the police department. If you do anything that he thinks is wrong to his girlfriend, he'll call the police and plus, you said he already threatened you, right? I think you should steer clear."

Tanaka scoffed. "Oh please. Do you think I'm scared of some threat. I think that guy is all talk and no bark. I bet that guy can't even throw a punch. I'm going to her house today around 3:00 and I'll surprise her and she'll take me back. She's playing hard-to-get. That's what she did before and I won her. That's what I'm doing now. Watch, I'll get her again."

"If you say so, man. But I'm telling you, Sasuke Uchiha is bad news. I'm not with you on this."

* * *

Sakura giggled as she felt arms wrap around her waist. "You sure are touchy-feely today." She turned her head and kissed him. "You can't seem to keep your hands off me." She smiled and turned her head back to her phone to the two voicemails that Ino left her.

_"You told me to call you and you don't pick up! Unbelievable!"_

_"Pick up Forehead! Don't tell me you're already sleeping with Sasuke! We can't have two pregnant women around here ya know!"_

Sakura blushed at that voicemail. Then, she checked the text that Ino left her.

_Since u wnt answer the damn phone, I'll leave you a text. I decided 2 leave u a text bcuz what I'm about to tell you will be 2 long for a damn voicemail! If you would actually pick up the damn phone maybe I wouldn't have 2 do this! But anyways, Tema is preggo. Absolutely, positively preggo. She is thrilled and Shika thinks is 'troublesome' but I knew he's thrilled 2. Come over as soon as possible. Please. I'm gonna kill u if u dnt and I know Tema is 2 and u dnt wanna deal with a preggo trust me._

Sakura giggled at that and was about to call Ino until Sasuke spoke, "Sounds like she's pissed at you." Sakura jumped and looked behind her. She put her hand over her heart. "Gosh, Sasuke-kun, I forgot you were there." _No wonder I feel so warm. _She smiled at that.

"Maybe. But, I gotta make it up there because _someone _made me leave my phone downstairs." She said, making an emphasis on 'someone' before dialing Ino's number.

_"Well well well, look who has a phone."_

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she expected this. Ino never left anything go. She sighed. "Look Ino, I'm sorry. I left my phone downstairs and went to sleep. I totally forgot that I told you to call me. I'm sorry." She half-lied...on Sasuke's behalf.

Ino sighed. She couldn't stay mad long at Sakura, especially if she said 'sorry' twice. _"It's alright. Did you get my messages?"_

"Yeah, I did. So, she's actually pregnant, huh?"

_"Yeah. Pretty exciting news, right?"_

"Hell yeah! I knew my niisan was getting on!" Sakura grinned, running her hands through Sasuke's hair when he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I also knew they were gonna have babies soon! I told them! I also announced it at the dinner table! She got mad at me but I said it!" She paused, thinking for a moment. "I think I can see the future."

Ino laughed. _"You have magic hands Forehead, I'll give you that but seeing the future... ehh... not really."_

Sakura laughed as well. "Well, I'll be home like around 3:00 or 3:30. I got a client coming at 4:00 to pick up her piece so after that Sasuke and I will go and see you guys." Sasuke looked at her, looking a little annoyed at their plans being ruined. She rubbed his head to calm him down.

_"Oh alright. I'll tell them. See ya soon. Bye."_

"Bye." And she hung up.

"_We'll _go see them afterwards? I thought we were coming straight back here afterwards?" Sasuke weakly whined with his eyes closed, enjoying his head massage that Sakura was giving him.

"Come on, sweet cakes! Okaasan's pregnant! I'm gonna be an Auntie! I need to be there! And so do you! You're gonna be an Uncle!"

"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke weakly growled, still enjoying the massage.

"I promise after we're done at their place, we'll come straight back here... if no one calls me... hopefully not." She thought aloud.

"I hope not." Again, Sasuke weakly responded. "You could be a masseuse." He pointed out, out of the blue.

Sakura giggled. "Why thank you."

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment followed by Sasuke. "Do you think you can make this quick 'cause I don't wanna die of boredom." Sasuke said, sitting against a wall.

She looked over to him, and couldn't help but laugh. "I think this one is gonna be quick.. As long as she doesn't piss me off like last time." She mumbled the last part as she bent over to get the picture. Sasuke tilted his head and stared at her butt as she shuffled to get the picture out. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, can you help me out? It's all the way in the back and I can't reach it."

"Mmmhmm." He hummed.

She looked back and saw him staring and smirked. "The more you stare at my ass the slower this will go and the more we'll stay here and never get back to your place and have a little...fun?" She winked at him with a little sexy smirk, shaking her butt and smirked when she saw him smirk and get up, walking to her and helping her.

"You know," Sakura started as Sasuke helped her get the picture. "I've just noticed...that you've become a pervert ever since we started dating." She turned around and faced him once they took the picture out.

"That's because I'm with you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

She blushed. "Whatever." She mumbled and her door knocked. "Oh, that must be her." She went to the door and opened it and stammered, "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Here to see you, baby."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Only **one **person gets to call me that, and it's **not **you. Now get out of my hallway."

"Come on." He said, taking a step forward.

"Take another step and I'll kick you in the balls." She threatened.

He laughed. "Come on. Ahh!" He bent down, his hands holding in between his jeans.

"Sakura!" She heard from inside.

"I told you I would kick you in the balls." She looked down at him with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke comes to her side and saw Tanaka holding his balls and held in his laughter to putting on his usual stoic face and pulling Sakura close. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. He said he was here to see me... and he called me **baby**."

Sasuke glared at him. "Get the hell out of here." He said and kicked his shin, causing him to fall down.

"What the hell, man?!"

"What the hell? Don't you 'what the hell' me! What did I tell you about coming around here? I have the police on speed dial. Unless you want to be known as a stalker, I suggest you leave... or do you want me to kick your ass? Take your pick." Sasuke glared down at him.

Tanaka looked up at him. "You're all bark and no bite."

Sasuke picked him up and punched him in the eye, leaving him with a black eye. Sakura yelped and covered her mouth. "Get the hell out, you piece of shit." Sasuke bit out and slammed the door shut.

Sakura turned around and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked, caressing his arm. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Sasuke calmed his breath and nodded. "Just what the hell did he think about coming here?"

She rubbed his arm up and down. "I don't know, I don't know, but he's gone now. You don't have to worry about him."

"For now."

"Come on, you punched him in the eye. What more of a warning is that?"

"Apparently, he didn't get my first warning. What makes you think he'll get that one?"

Silence.

"Exactly."

Sakura went in front of him. "But that's not the point. The point is that he didn't get into the apartment and he didn't touch me at all."

"But what if I wasn't here?" He asked. "What if you were here alone and I was at home and he came by? What would you have done?"

"What I did just now? Kick him in the balls...and maybe call Shika." She answered.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Stop it. You're scaring me here."

"I JUST DON'T WANT HIM NEAR YOU EVER AGAIN!

Sakura jumped at his tone. "Well, he's not and you don't have to worry okay! How many times do I have to tell you that? Will this change your mind?" She leaned up and kissed him senseless, using her tongue and running her hands through his hair making it messy. She pulled away with strings of saliva attaching their tongues together and looked him in the eye with honesty. "**You **are the only one on my mind right now. That jackass will **never **come into this apartment again and I will **never **see him again and I don't **want **to see him again or be with him. I want to be with **you** so stop freaking out, please?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Promise?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could stop worrying about Tanaka and he knew that he never will, considering that he was her ex and the guy was practically **obsessed **with her. He couldn't take it, but with that look she was giving him, he just couldn't say no and he would at least **try **to worry less.

"Fine. I promise." She smiled and hugged him with her head on his chest.

As they hugged, Sasuke thought about Tanaka and how many times he would have to see him. He had a feeling that this was not the last time they would see him. He had to find out where he lived so he could track him down or he could call the police. But, he promised Sakura and he doesn't go back on his promises (Naruto would punch him...literally) if he did that to Sakura. He's not worried about Sakura liking Tanaka because he knows Sakura doesn't like him anymore. He's just worried about Tanaka...and he wants the guy out of Sakura's life..and his. But for now, all he has to worry about is the woman in his arms.

And that's what he's going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Love's Art**_

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Sakura closed the door after her client and looked behind her at her newly added couch that she assumed Shikamaru bought while she was out for the past couple days, where Sasuke was sitting. He hadn't said a word since her client came in or when they pulled away from their hug. She was worried. She sighed and went to sit next to him. She grabbed his hand. "Sasuke-kun," She started softly, "Are you alright."

"..."

She looked down. She told him not to worry about Tanaka and made him promise but she had a feeling that he just promised to get her to shut up. It's all her fault. Tanaka coming in and everything. Why did she like that guy in the first place anyway? Was it because he was into car engineering and he fixed her car? He's even much more of a jerk than when he left.

"I'm sorry," She choked out.

Sasuke glanced at her.

"This is all my fault. If I had never gotten involved with Tanaka, you wouldn't have to worry. We wouldn't have gotten into this mess and we wouldn't have this drama and we would be living normal couple lives." She sniffed. "Everything is all my fault."

"No." Sasuke immediately responded, grinding his teeth. "None of this is your fault, Sakura. You didn't know this guy was a total complete stalker who would ruin your life. So don't blame yourself. The only fault is his because he didn't get the hint and now he has a black eye and who knows what else he'll get."

"What makes you think he'll come back?" Sakura asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If he wants you back that much, he'll be back and when he does come back, he'll get more than just a black eye."

Sakura felt him squeeze her hand and turned his face to hers and calmed him down with a slow, soothing, calm kiss which made him almost immediately close his eyes and respond. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Let's talk about this another time. We have to go to Temari's and celebrate. Big news, remember?" She pressed her forehead against his and kissed his nose.

He just nodded and she smiled before giving him a quick kiss and they left and went to Temari's, hoping to lift up their negative mood.

* * *

_(Knock Knock)_

"I got it! I got it!"

The door opens and it reveals Ino. She smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. "Hellooo, lovebirds! Come on in!" She opened the door wider and letting them in.

"Where's Okaachan?" Sakura asked as she hugged Ino.

"She's in the living room with Shika." She replied, closing the door. "Uh, Naruto's here, too. He's in the living room." She told Sasuke. He nodded and went to the living room.

"So how is she?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine. She's been trying to do things she shouldn't do. Like bending down for instance. Before we did the home pregnancy thingy, she lost her bracelet so she was looking for it and she was bending down and we kept telling her to stop but she wouldn't listen. Me, Shika, and Naruto had to literally drag her to the couch and I had to look for the bracelet while Shika and Naruto watched her to make sure she didn't move."

"Wow." Sakura mouthed.

"I thought you weren't gonna come at all." Ino playfully hit her in the arm. "You took forever getting here."

"Yeah, well so did my client." Sakura replied. She decided to leave the incident with Tanaka out, this was about Temari, she didn't want to ruin it with **him**. "But, surprisingly, she didn't bitch at me or anything. I guess yelling at them through the phone and threatening to sue them is actually paying off."

Both of them laughed. "Come on let's go visit the pregnant woman."

They both entered the living room and saw Temari sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and a scowl in her face.

Sakura plopped down next to her. "Hellooooo!" She had a HUGE smile on her face.

"And what are **you **so happy about?" Temari sounded annoyed.

"To be an Aunt of course. I mean, you are pregnant. Isn't it great?"

"Not as great as it's supposed to be. They won't let me off the couch." Temari responded.

"Well, maybe if you don't do stuff that you're know you're not supposed to be doing, maybe you could get off the couch." Sakura pondered and Temari hit her.

"It was my mother's bracelet! I had to find it!" She argued.

"Well you could've told someone and they couldn't found out for you! You know when women are pregnant they can't bend down." Sakura retorted. "How many times have I told you that?"

Temari sighed. "It's like I'm on time-out or something."

"Well, just think of this as a lesson. You won't be able to do much in a few months anyway since you know, the baby is gonna be in your way and stuff." Sakura told her.

"I know. I hate it and I love it at the same time. I hate that I won't be able to do much and I love knowing that I'm carrying a human being inside me."

"How does that feel, by the way? Knowing that? You know, there's another life being formed inside you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know how to explain it but it feels... words can't explain how I feel. Just the moment I found out that I was **truly **pregnant, I fell in love with this baby already." The dirty blonde put her hand on her stomach and smiled lovingly. "I don't know how to explain it but just knowing that this baby's life is in my hands...literally is just- I don't know- overwhelming, I guess but I love it and I already knew that someday this day would come but I never thought it would be this soon. I mean, it's only been a year. I thought it would at least be two years before we get a baby, you know?" She looked at Sakura.

The pinkette smiled at her, sensing the love directed at the unborn child. "But I told you that you and niichan were already having little ones running around, didn't I?" She teased.

Temari chuckled. "Yes. Yes, you did. How can I forget? You announced it, you little troublemaker." She squeezed her cheeks together so she looks like a goldfish, making them both laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked, plopping down on the couch next to Temari, placing her arm around her and plucking Sakura on the forehead, eliciting a cute "Ow!" from her, causing both Temari and Ino to laugh and Sakura to giggle.

"Oh, nothing really." Temari answered.

Ino narrowed her eyes at them playfully. "I'm letting it go this time but next time you won't slip by me."

Sakura laughed. "Okay Ino-pig."

"So Forehead, what's up with you and Sasuke? How's everything going in the relationship?" Ino asked.

The pinkette blushed at the mention of the raven-head. "Everything's fine. Everything's great. Chipper."

"**Chipper**?" Temari had to hold in her laughter, along with Ino. "Okay, you haven't used that word in a looong while. Is it that serious?"

She sighed. "I don't know," She glanced at Sasuke, who was talking with Naruto and Shikamaru, it looked like they were in deep, serious conversation. She wondered what they were talking about, but didn't worry about it much. "I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up or anything, because we all know how that went with the last one," the two blondes looked down with a 'yeah', "but it's looking up with him and he seems to care about me a lot and he's **really **protective," she smiled, "and that's not something you find a lot in a guy, you know?" the two blondes rose their eyebrows in question, "...In my case. I mean, Naruto's protective of me because I'm his best friend and Shika's protective of me because I'm his step-cousin, it's two different things. Sasuke-kun is just... I don't know... he's different.. and I like different." She smiled.

Both of the blondes smiled.

"Sakura... you're in love with him." Temari stated.

Sakura's face turned red as a tomato. "W-W-W-What? N-N-No I-I'm not!"

"Oh you so are." Ino said. "Everything you just said and described is love, girl. _'Sasuke-kun is different and I like different'_." She mimicked the pinkette, "So love. **Different**. If you describe that a man is **different** and what you're feeling is a feeling that you can't describe is different, girl, you are in love. Take it from a girl who has denied her feelings for the man she loved for 4 months and only admitted it to herself 2 months later and finally told him the next week after."

"Yeah, you had issues." Temari pointed out.

"I did, didn't I?" Ino asked.

"What was your problem back then?" Sakura asked the platinum blonde.

"I don't know. It was just..I think I denied that I just couldn't see why or how could I have feelings for Naruto or when it began actually." She explained.

"For 4 months?" The dirty blonde asked, looking at her like she had two heads.

"Come on, Tema, back then, Naruto and I weren't really on great terms. I thought he was a real knucklehead, and I still do. Back then, I thought he was a good-for-nothing and I believed almost every rumor about him. I wasn't as close to him as Sakura. The only reason I knew about him was because of Sakura...and Hinata. We didn't meet on good terms, either. I thought he was a total pervert, too so I thought...how could I even like-or even love-a good-for-nothing knucklehead like Naruto? You know? That's what I was thinking back then."

"What made you finally admit it to yourself that you were really in love with him?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Well, one day, I couldn't sleep-"

"Was it because you were thinking of him?" Sakura teased

Ino blushed. "Oh shush."

Sakura laughed, glad that she made the platinum blond blush and it wasn't the other way around.

"But yes, it was. My feelings were all over the place and I needed to take a walk. Turns out, he was out walking too. We decided to walk around the park. Well, actually it was more like he offered to walk around the park. I said no, but he wouldn't stop asking so, I decided to say yes for him to shut up," The two girls laughed. It sounded like Naruto. "So anyways, we walked around and talked. I found that I didn't hear a word he said. I just couldn't stop looking at his face. The way he smiled, the way his eyes looked in the moonlight and stuff like that. The way he looked and that's when all my feelings were put to rest and I finally admitted it to myself and found the guts to tell him the week after."

"Wow. Very romantic. A walk in the park, every girl's dream." Temari teased and Ino playfully hit her in the shoulder and the dirty blonde laughed.

As the two blondes laughed, Sakura looked over at Sasuke. _'Could I really be in love with Sasuke-kun? We've only been going out for seven weeks. Is it possible to be in love with someone in such short amount of time?'_

* * *

Unlike Sakura, who decided to keep their previous problem a secret, Sasuke told Naruto and Shikamaru what had happened at Sakura's apartment earlier today. He thought they had a right to know. Especially Shikamaru.

"You're telling me that good-for-nothing actually had the gulls to show his face at her apartment?" Shikamaru asked with a straight face.

"If it helps, I gave him a black eye and Sakura kicked him where the sun don't shine." Sasuke responded.

Naruto held in his laughter.

"But that's not all, yesterday, Sakura and I were at Theresa's and he was there too and he sent her iced tea with lemon."

"That's her favorite drink." Naruto pointed out.

"**I know.**" Sasuke gritted out. "And also..."

"There's more?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"She kept this from me but..." Sasuke sighed. "Three days ago...Well, now four days ago, since she told me this yesterday," he sighed again. He's been doing that a lot lately. He's just so damn frustrated! "She went to Theresa's and saw him and he saw her and chased her down the street but she managed to lose him in the crowd by putting her hood."

Both men shook their head in disbelief.

"This guy is **obsessed**...literally. Like, can't he leave her alone? He messed her up already. Mentally and physically." Naruto said.

"Physically?" Sasuke asked. "What do you mean physically? I know he messed her up mentally. You know, like leaving her without a car and paying the rent and stuff but what do you mean by that?"

Both of them averted their eyes as awkward silence befalled them.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Towards the end of their relationship, Sakura started getting bruises on her body. Places where people wouldn't see or think to look. He was careful but the bruises didn't escape my eyes."

"Or mine." Naruto whispered. "We're the only ones who knows about it. The girls don't know about it. She made us swear not to tell them. I wanted to tell Ino so bad but she made me swear and you know I can't break promises."

Sasuke's knuckles were going white. So, not only did the red-haired bastard take away her car and leave her but he abused her as well? The next time he sees him he'll-

He heard Sakura laugh and he looked over and saw Ino blushing and his Sakura laughing. His anger subsiding at hearing her laughter and seeing her smile. He won't let **him** come between them. He promised her that. For now, she's all that matters.

"I wonder what they're talking about that's got Ino-chan blushing like that. I haven't seen her blush like that since-"

Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru. "Since what? You're wedding night? Oh wait, you don't have a wedding night because didn't have a wedding. Grow some balls and propose to her already. You have the ring. Why do you have to make everything so troublesome."

Sasuke held in his laughter.

Naruto pouted. "It's not that easy."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "If lazy ass over here can do it, then you can do it. What good is a ring if it's not on her finger?"

"It's just- I haven't found a perfect time and she's always so busy with work and stuff." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Shikamaru, how did you do it?"

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm not telling you. It's too troublesome."

Sasuke laughed. "Sorry, dobe. But you're on your own."

Naruto sighed. "I guess so."

"And I gotta go." Sasuke stood up. "Congratulations, man." Sasuke said, handshaking Shikamaru.

"Where ya headed?" He asked.

"Home, with Sakura. We had plans before all this interrupted it." He replied.

"Sakura!" He yelled towards her. She jumped at his voice.

"Huh? What? What happened? What did I do?" She asked all at once.

He held back his laughter at her cuteness. "Come on, let's go."

"Awww already? But we just got here." She whined.

"We have plans, remember?" He reminded her.

She pouted. "Alwight." She said in a baby voice. "Bye bye everyone! I wove you!" She said 'I love you' in a baby voice as well as they exited the apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived at Sasuke's apartment, Sakura sat down at the couch while Sasuke went to get something to drink.

"So, what were you talking about with the guys? It looked pretty serious." She asked.

He paused. "I told them about what happened at your apartment."

"Sasuke!"

He winced at the loss of the suffix -kun. "It was a celebration of Temari and Shikamaru's baby! Not 'worry about Sakura' day! I wanted to keep that out! Why did you tell them!" She hit him in the arm once he sat down next to her.

"Because they have a right to know. I think they have a right to know. Especially Shikamaru." He responded.

"But why couldn't you wait until tomorrow?" She asked again.

"Oh, I don't know, because I had a feeling that you wouldn't tell them at all." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"And why would you think that?" She raised a brow.

"Sakura, we've been dating for seven weeks. When you don't want someone to worry about you, you don't tell them anything. You kept something from me yesterday, something that was **really** important, something that **I**, your **boyfriend**, should've known."

"I didn't want you to worry!"

"Sakura, I will **always** worry!"

"That's because it's Tanaka, that's it, isn't it? You're worried because it's him? I told you to stop worrying about him."

"I can't, okay! He's gonna come one way or another and I can't stop worrying about him or you! I can't stop worrying if what if he comes by your apartment again and I'm. not. there! Or maybe, I don't know, you'll see him in Theresa's again and this time you won't be able to lose him in the crowd! I worry about a lot of things Sakura! I just don't show it usually! But now, for some reason, you're **making **me show it!"

"How can I **make **you show your worry?"

"Because! I **never **worried about someone this much and I **never ever ever **showed it- at least not this much! But somehow, you broke it down and I don't know how but you did and I don't know when! I don't like it!"

"And why not!"

"BECAUSE IT MAKES ME VULNERABLE!"

They were standing up by now and yelling in each other's faces.

"VULNERABLE? VULNERABLE? You think worrying makes you **vulnerable? **No Sasuke- it makes you **human**." She touched his face. "And it just means that you care for me- a lot that you would leave yourself at risk like that." she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

He stared into her brilliant green orbs and couldn't stop himself from kissing her lips ferociously, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Sakura responded with the same force, still caressing his face as he caressed her sides. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Why can't you stop worrying?" Sakura asked, out of breath. "Everything's fine."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's not. The guy is obsessed with you, Sakura and- and I know what he did to do you- physically."

"What are you-"

"Don't try to hide it. Shikamaru told me."

She bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

He scoffed, letting her go. "There's that line again." He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Is that your favorite line or something? Is there anything else you're hiding from me, Sakura? 'Cause, I'm all ears right now."

She looked down. "It's just that- um- I don't like talking about my relationship with Tanaka. It's too painful."

"Mentally or physically?"

"...Both..."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, whenever you're ready to actually trust in me- your boyfriend, might I add- I'm not just some guy- I'll be in the room." He went to the room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura cringed.

What did she just do?


End file.
